


Pack Verse

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Jealousy, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 36,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: A collection of all the Pack Verse shorts I wrote on tumblr, feel free to leave requests!
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, George Russell/Torger "Toto" Wolff, Lando Norris & Kimi Räikkönen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 317
Kudos: 556





	1. Omega!Antonio/Alpha!Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anon (@bingstory) on tumblr: _look we’ve been taking about jealous tonio so 👀 prompt of jealous omega tonio being protective of Marcus -banana split fren 🥺🥺_

Antonio had always been very calm, quiet even. He stuck to his Alpha's side whenever he could, and if Marcus was away, he hoovered close to Kimi instead. People liked him but he wasn't too noticeable, and that was fine to Tonio.

As long as he had his Mate and his Pack, he didn't need anything else.

He was lucky that Marcus hadn't been needed in the USA this weekend, the Swede instead accompanying Antonio to the Formula 1 race. Tonio always felt more at ease when his Mate was with him, the Alpha holding his hand as they wandered through the Paddock together. They didn't get very much time together, so Antonio made sure to value every single moment.

Contrary to Antonio, every single person in the Paddock seemed to take notice of the Swedish Alpha. People approached them often, people Marcus had worked with in the past or even Betas and Omegas who stood a little too close to Marcus for Antonio's liking.

Antonio prided himself in his ability to stay calm, but in these moments, he felt jealousy starting to fill his senses.

Marcus was his, and his alone, and if needed - Antonio would show it.

Antonio liked George, he really did. The Omega was cheery and kind, and always made sure to include Tonio even if some of the others tended to forget up.

The only thing Tonio didn't like about George?

He was a little too friendly with Marcus.

Antonio had been curled up with Marcus in the Pack Room after the race when the Brit approached them, sitting down on Marcus's free side and leaning in to show Marcus something on his phone.

Antonio glanced at the screen as well, before narrowing his eyes at the other Omega. Marcus didn't notice and laughed at the penguin video. Antonio grumbled softly and made a show of nosing Marcus's shoulder. Marcus shifted, wrapping an arm around Antonio's shoulders, but did not seem to notice the Omega's discomfort.

George shuffled even closer, his shoulder now pressed against Marcus's and showed him something else. Antonio wasn't sure what the Brit said - he was too busy being jealous to take notice - but then Marcus laughed giddily, patting George's leg fondly.

Antonio snarled a little, baring his teeth at Tonio before crawling onto Marcus's lap.

"Tonio? What are you-" the Alpha huffed in surprise as Antonio straddled his legs, the Omega making a show of cooing and nuzzling the Alpha's neck while glancing at George through his lashes.

The Brit seemed amused, holding up his hands before getting up.

"I'll go." He smiled, not seeming upset before moving over to curl up with Lewis instead. Antonio still grumbled, drawing Marcus into a deep, possessive kiss and running his hands over the Alpha's arms until George's smell was gone.

"What has gotten into you, my angel?" Marcus purred, softly biting at the Mating Mark in Antonio's neck.

"Mine." Antonio just muttered, nosing Marcus's throat. Marcus chuckled as he finally realised what had happened.

"Were you jealous, my beautiful Mate?" Marcus whispered, nuzzling their noses together. Antonio let out a huff.

"No." He muttered. Marcus mouthed at Tonio's jaw. "Yes." Tonio sighed. Marcus rumbled happily, drawing Tonio into another kiss.

"I am only yours." Marcus promised. "And you are only mine." He added, hold tightening around Tonio's waist. Antonio smiled softly, finally calming down and happily cuddling into his Alpha's hold.

"Good." He sighed. "I love you." He added, not moving off of Marcus's lap. Marcus purred.

"I love you too."


	2. Omega!Lando & Omega!Lewis & Alpha!Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @ravenclawqueer on tumblr: _Pack ask? Lando trying to nest but it’s not working out for him and only stressing him more so he asks help from another omega 💖✨_

Lando whined softly to himself as he locked the door to his room. He wasn't feeling well, overly exhausted and stressed already, and the triple header had barely started. Lando moved to his bed, eying his blankets. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he stepped closer, pulling on the blanket and trying to fluff it up.

"Oh come on..." Lando whimpered worriedly when he tried to create a border. He had seen Max make nests before, had snuggled in them even more often, but he had no clue how to make a good nest himself.

Lando let out a frustrated groan and pushed his blankets off the bed, growling before throwing his pillows after it. He stumbled back into the Pack room, shaking and close to crying. Kimi noticed him instantly and came over, reaching out to gently touch Lando's shoulder.

"What's wrong pup." Kimi whispered, soothingly stroking Lando's hair. Lando let out a sob.

"I-I'm the worst Omega." He cried, falling into the Pack Alpha's arms. Kimi rumbled worriedly, pressing a kiss to Lando's temple.

"No you're not." He tried. Lando shook his head.

"I am! I-I don't even know how to nest." He hicupped. Kimi shushed him.

"That doesn't make you a bad Omega." He said firmly, pulling away to make Lando look him in the eye. "You still need to learn. Nesting is something that you are taught, little one." Kimi explained. Lando blinked.

"I-... Really?" He said in a small voice. Kimi nodded.

"Do you want someone to teach you?" Kimi asked. Lando nodded.

"I'm so tired." He muttered. "I just want to nest." He added, averting his eyes. Kimi hummed and looked around the Pack Room. It was very quiet today, most drivers still our for briefings and trainings, but Lewis was settled on the sofa with Roscoe.

"Lewis." Kimi rumbled softly. The Omega looked up, pushing down his headphones. His eyes widened when he noticed how anxious looking Lando was and he instantly came over, Roscoe trotting after him.

"What is wrong, pup?" Lewis cooed, letting Lando slot in under his arm. Lando was blushing lightly as he looked up at the older Omega.

"I want to nest, but I don't know how." He muttered. Lewis's face softened.

"I will teach you." He said instantly, looking at Kimi for confirmation. The Alpha nodded, judging them in direction of Lando's room.

"I'll come check on you later." He promised, before wandering off.

Lewis took Lando into the room, sighing empathy hen he spotted the bedding on the floor.

"Let me get-" Lewis said, but then Kimi already arrived with blankets. "Thank you." Lewis chuckled as Kimi dropped everything in the bed.

Lando and Lewis spend the next hour folding edges and properly fluffing up the bedding. Lewis explained everything slowly and shared all his personal tricks, and Lando quickly started feeling more calm as the nest started to become more and more to his liking.

"-and now you just cuddle up in the centre." Lewis smiled, throwing in a last pillow. Lando cooed happily, crawling onto the bed and snuggling in under the blankets.

"Very cute." Lewis smiled. Lando cooed happily.

"You wanna get in the nest too?" He said, already sleepy. Lewis chuckled and climbed in as well, letting Lando cuddle up against his chest.

"Better?" Lewis asked softly. Lando purred happily.

"Much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	3. Omega!Kevin/Alpha!Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by waru-chan8 on tumblr: _For the drabble prompt, can you write an alpha from the F1 pack taking care of one of the omegas because the omega is pregnant with the pup of an alpha who don't want the kid or the omega? Maybe Omega!Kevin? Thank you. P.D: I love your ABO fics and your Nico/Kevin fics._

Kevin whined and hid away in his nest, arms curled protectively around his belly as he growled at anyone coming close. He was scared, he had fucked up, and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Kevin…” Max cooed softly, the other Omega crawling over but keeping a respectful distance. Kevin knew Max could smell he was carrying, and hid his face - feeling embarrassed. 

“Who is the other dad, Kevin?” Max asked. Kevin sniffled, hiding his face.

“I don’t even know his name, it was just a one night stand.” he whimpered, “I can’t do this alone, I-I can’t do this without an Alpha.” he cried. Max cooed softly at him.

“It will be okay.” he promised, suddenly scurrying again. Kevin cuddled further into his nest, one hand pressed to his slightly rounded stomach. This should be a happy occasion, getting pups was special, but not like this.

“Kevin…” someone grumbled softly, and Kevin smelled a distinct Alpha scent entering his room. He snarled, baring his teeth in fright, his anger increasing when he saw it was Nico knelt less than 2 metres away from him. He might not have expected the pups growing inside him, but he was already devoted to protecting them with everything he had.

“It’s okay, I’m here to protect you, cupcake.” Nico shushed him, moving closer with a determined expression on his face. Kevin noticed he was holding a folded sweater in his arms, and Kevin eyed him in distrust as Nico placed the sweater on the edge of the nest. Kevin hissed at him, but then touched the soft fabric, which smelled strongly like the German Alpha.

“I’m not gonna hurt you or your pup.” Nico promised, baring his neck at the Omega. Kevin sniffled, still scared, but then shuffled around to make room for the Alpha. The scent on the sweater already calmed Kevin’s instincts, and he knew having the Alpha with him would be even better.

Nico laid down cautiously, running his nose over the top of Kevin’s head. Kevin whimpered and shyly cuddled closer, letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m scared.” he mumbled, breathing hitching as Nico’s hand came to rest on his belly. Nico shushed him, scratching the back of Kevin’s neck.

“I’m here to help.” he promised. “I’ll care for you, and the pup.” he added, letting Kevin tuck his face into the crook of his neck. Kevin sniffled, but was smiling hesitantly, placing his own hand over the hand Nico still had on the slight baby bump.

“I wish it was your pup.” Kevin whispered sluggishly. Nico pressed a kiss to Kevin’s forehead.

“It will be mine, even if not genetically.” he soothed. Kevin sniffled, hugging him tightly, and then finally closed his eyes for some needed sleep.

His pup would be okay, and so would he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @bwoahtastic


	4. Omega!Max/Alpha!Daniel & Alpha!Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Angsty Max seeking comfort form Kimi after a big fight with his dad?

Max felt his heart hammering in his chest as he practically jogged to the Pack Room. His hands were trembling as he clutched Dan's sweater to his chest, nervously nosing the fabric a little. A camera clicked in front of him as a photographer got between him and the Packroom. Max stilled and whimpered, stumbling a few steps back.

"You better get out of the way." Lewis suddenly snarled, coming up behind Max but refraining from touching the other Omega. He bared his teeth and growled at the photographer when he still wouldn't leave, nodding Toto over. The Alpha Teamboss eyed them a bit curiously, but then sighed and walked over to the photographer, grabbing the back of the Beta's collar and dragging him to the side.

"Thanks." Max mumbled, before rushing the last part to the Pack Room, Lewis hot on his heels.

"Who do you need, Max?" Lewis asked as Max seemed torn, glancing at his and Dan's room for a moment.

"Kimi. I need Kimi first." He gasped out. Lewis nodded, gently placing his hand on thr back of Max's neck and leading him along to where Kimi was amusedly ignoring Lando trying to playfight with him. The Finn's small smile fell when he saw the haunted expression in Max's eyes.

"Come here." Kimi tutted, not objecting as Max instantly crawled onto his lap. The Omega whimpered softly, still holding Dan's sweater close to his chest as he huddled into Kimi's chest.

"M-my dad was in the Paddock, he is not supposed to be here." Max gasped out. "He yelled at he, taunted me for my Mating Mark. I just wanted him to be happy for me." He trailled off. Kimi silently scratched the back of Max's neck. He had seen first hand how difficult Max had been when he first came to F1, how unsure he had been on how to act in the Pack.

It had been a shitshow, until Max had come to his senses and had asked his dad not to come to races anymore (my means of a restraining order that is). Kimi knew how upsetting this all was to Max.

"We will make some calls, make sure he is removed." Kimi promised. Max sniffled.

"I just want family that is happy for me, for me and Daniel..." Max gasped out. Kimi gently bumped their foreheads together.

"But you have that, in us." He muttered, gently urging Max to look behind him.

The other drivers had gathered around the sofa, cooing and rumbling up at Max. Lando, till on the sofa next to Kimi, nuzzled himself up against Max's side, nosing his chin.

"Max..." Daniel whispered, moving closer to his Mate and giving him a soft smile. Max sniffled and slipped off Kimi's lap, hugging his Mate tightly.

" 'm sorry I didn't come to you immediately." Max mumbled. Dan hummed, smiling up at Kimi.

"It's fine." He decided, even though he was firmly rubbing his cheek against the top of Dan's head to get his scent on him again. "We all need the Pack Dad sometimes." He winked.

"Pack Alpha, not Dad." Kimi growled instantly, even though he wasn't very believable when Lando was sprawled all over his lap.

"We'll discuss that later." Max said tiredly, happily tucking his head under Daniel's chin. Kimi rolled his eyes, but then sighed.

"Fine."


	5. Omega!Mitch/Alpha!Alex (3 sentence fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justalittlebitofalovefool on tumblr asked: Some fe ? Alex (Lynn)/Mitch, Pack verse ?

"Mitch, stop fidgeting," Alex sighed as the Omega settled into his side moved in a jittery fashion, not seeming to be able to get comfortable even with Alex's arm wrapped firmly around his waist as he liked it.

"Alex I want to nest..." Mitch gasped out, nervously nosing his Mate's shoulder before completely crawling into his arms so Alex could pick him up, the Alpha practically jogging to their room as he comfortingly rumbled at the Omega.

Alex watched as Mitch made the nest, knowing the urges could come at very random times for the Omega, and smiled as the Omega tugged him into the soft comfort, where Alex gently kissed and stroked Mitch until the Omega was at peace again - knowing his Alpha loved him.


	6. Omega!Lance/Alpha!Esteban (3 sentence fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Lance/Esteban abo verse?

"Este, put me down-" Lance giggled, patting his loosely clenched fists against Esteban's ass from where he was slung over the his shoulder, the Alpha carrying the Omega to the sofa and depositing him onto the soft pillows while joining in on the giggles.

"I'm going to spoil you..." Esteban purred with a cheeky grin, pressing a kiss to Lance's lips before moving his attention downwards, pressing soft kisses along the length of Lance's throat before lightly dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"One day..." Lance gasped out contentedly, arching his neck to give Esteban better access to his throat, cooing happily as the Alpha - his best friend and no doubt his future Mate - co


	7. Omega!Max/Alpha!Daniel (3 sentence fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Some Maxiel abo? 🥺

"Look at my beautiful Mate..." Daniel purred, sitting down behind Max and wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist as the Omega continued to stare at the tv screen, too focused on the game controller in his hands to pay attention to his Mate.

Daniel pressed kisses along Max's jaw, down to his neck and rumbled softly when he could hear Lando's amused voice through Max's headset, the younger Omega teasing Max ss he could clearly hear Daniel over the headset too.

"Sorry boys, i'm going to steal him away now..." Daniel spoke directly into the headset, before pulling it off Max's head, placing it together with the game controller onto the nightstand as he pulled Max on his lap, kissing him firmly to show the Omega was his.


	8. F2/F3 Pack Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedgehogfrog and its_a_yoke were desperate for some Max Fewtrell/Connor Hughes so I delivered jsjs. It's only very short and focuses on more of thr younger series babies but I hope you still liiiike 
> 
> (To be clear: in this chapter Max is Max Fewtrell not Max Verstappen jsjs)
> 
> I love the younger pups so might write more about them❤❤

"Please tell me Connor is coming too." Christian sighed tiredly, the young Danish Beta following some of the older guys into the F1 Pack Room. 

"I hope so, Max is insufferable if Connor isn't there." Guanyu muttered. "And I'm not on babysitting duties again." The Alpha added.

"You're literally the only one he might listen too." Callum muttered, leading Marcus along by tugging his sleeve as the Omega got distracted by the food smells wafting in from the kitchen. 

"I'm hungry." Marcus muttered with a pout, the Omega nosing his Alpha friend's shoulder a little. Callum just sighed and took out a chocolate bar from his pocket, giving it to the younger man and rumbling happily when the Omega pressed closer in thanks

"I'm hungry too." Max muttered, the British Omega popping up on Callum's other side and pouting as he pressed close too, trying to reach for Marcus's chocolate bar. Marcus bared his teeth but seemed more concerned with the fact Max was touching Callum than the way the other Omega was trying to steal his snack.

"Maximilian, behave." Another voice tutted. The group turned to see Connor already lounging on one of the sofas. The Alpha seemed exasperated, but chuckled when Max instantly bounded over to him, the Omega purring and cooing and allround acting like he hadn't seen Connor less than an hour ago. The Alpha giggled softly and pulled his Mate onto his lap, nuzzling Max's neck when the Omega almost fell over in his haste to bare his throat for him. 

"How come he has a Mate being like that, and I don't." Marcus grumbled, munching on his candybar. Callum hummed, giving Marcus a soft look, but didn't speak.

"You guys are so dumb." Guanyu remarked quietly, before walking away to sit down with Jack. Christian followed after the other Renault boy, the both of them briefly greeting Daniel, the Aussie Alpha rumbling happily and nuzzling both pup's cheeks. 

Max made to move over too, clearly wanting to be involved in the little Renault Pack moment, but Connor gently kept him in place with one hand on his hip.

"Maybe first try to calm down a little. Did you drink too much coffee again? Connor teased. Max half-heartedly bared his teeth.

"Oh shut up, you're the worst." He grumbled, but then sunk into Connor's hold, still purring and cooing loudly. Connor just let him, scratching the back of Max's neck a little to hopefully calm him down. 

"Did my little diva miss me?" He purred teasingly. Max grumbled a little, but still nosed Connor's shoulder, before pouting at him.  
"I'm still hungry." He whined. Connor rolled his eyes.

"I can get you something to eat." He decided, giving his Alpha a soft smile. Max beamed, but then grumbled again when Connor pushed him off his lap.  
"You either have to sit by yourself for 3 minutes or starve." Connor told Max. Max fluttered his lashes.

"Or you carry me too the kitchen and back." He purred. Connor snorted.  
"You're the worst." He huffed, but he still let the Omega hold on to him as he got up, Max smiling and demanding kisses as Connor carried him towards the food.

"He has the patience of a Saint." Christian muttered, the young Beta curling up on the sofa with Guanyu next to him, the Alpha keeping half an eye on him while also looking at something on his phone.

"I want an Alpha like that." Marcus sighed dreamily from where he was resting with his head on Callum's lap, the Alpha growling bit grumpily and tugging the Omega's hair a little.

"So stupid." Guanyu repeated. Callum flipped him off, seeming ready to snarl at the other Omega, but Max and Connor coming back distracted them again. The Omega was hanging on to his Mate's chest, trying to somehow eat his muffin while trying to make out with his Alpha as well.

"At least he's finally quiet." Christian mumbled, hoping Max wouldn't hear him. The Omega seemed preoccupied, but Connor briefly looked up, winking at the others.

"You're welcome."


	9. F2/F3 pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft-f1-butches on tumblr said: look I might really really be asking too much here but just Max F nesting

Max grumbled and hissed loudly as Marcus got too close to him. the Kiwi Omega raised his hands to show he meant no harm, before frowning at the Brit.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, watching the older driver look through the closet filled with blankets and pillows. Max muttered something under his breath that Marcus didn’t quite catch, the Brit pulling a soft yellow blanket out of the closet and throwing it on top of a pile to his right, which Marcus had failed to notice.

“Are you going to nest?” Marcus asked more gently, stepping aside as Max threw a pillow at his head. 

“Yes, leave me alone.” he huffed, seeming shaken as he continued to gather supplies.

“I take it Connor isn’t here then?” Marcus inquired softly. Max curtly shook his head, trying to pick up all his nesting supplies at once. 

“Let me help you.” Marcus said softly, picking up some pillows and the yellow blanket. Max hesitated, but then nodded, leading the way to one of the spare rooms in the Pack rooms, which the boys from the younger series were allowed to use when they needed some private time. 

Marcus dropped the blankets he was holding on the bed before moving back to the doorway, giving Max space as the older Omega knelt on the bed, thoughtfully looking through the blankets before smoothing the yellow blanket down as a base. He took his time picking out the right blankets to continue, fluffing them op and placing them down to create the edges of the nest. One of the pillows wasn’t to Max’s liking and he carelessly threw it away.

“There.” Max mumbled to himself as he cuddled down into the soft nest, reaching for the nightstand and picking up a sweater, nuzzling it to his face as he laid down. Marcus knew it was Connor’s sweater and made no comment.

“Would you like some company?” Marcus asked. Max nodded.

“No Alphas in the nest though.” he said instantly. 

Marcus went to fetch some of the other F2/F3 pups, mostly Omegas and Betas to make sure it was more comfortable for Max. Guanyu went with them too, as did Callum, but the Alphas sat down on the floor next to the bed while the Betas and Omegas cuddled into the nest. Max spotted Dino and instantly pulled the tiny Omega close, tucking him in securely while fussing over his hair. 

“We’ve all been there, mate.” Marcus snorted, staying close to the boy. Max yawned happily now, calming down a bit. Christian reached out to give Max his phone.

“Why don’t you call Connor? It will make you feel better.” he promised. Max hummed and instantly tapped away at the screen. He paused briefly.

“Thanks guys.” he mumbled with a small smile, shoulders losing their tension when the others cooed and rumbled at him.

“Max? Hey darling...” Connor’s voice sounded from the phone. Max hummed contentedly.

“Hey...”


	10. Omega!Kevin/Alpha!Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hulknussen, Nico has to tell Kimi he's willing to start courting Kev, but Kimi is very reluctant because he knows the omega is so precious and he's worried Nico could really hurt him because he has only seen how Nico acts in public around Kev which is quite Alpha/macho/aggressive. But nico just looooves him

“Kimi, we need to talk.” Nico spoke up, sitting down next to the Pack Alpha. Kimi glanced up from where he had been looking down on Charles, the Omega laying fast asleep with his head in Kimi’s lap (the fact that Charles was quiet for once was a miracle in itself). Kimi nodded, but stayed quiet with an expectant look on his face.

“I want to start courting Kevin.” Nico said, throwing a small smile to where Kevin was gently playfighting with Lando and some of the lower series pups. He couldn’t wait to get their life together started, just having to wait until Kimi gave his approval, which was more a formality than-

“No.” Kimi said. Nico blinked.

“I- what?” he huffed out, not quite understanding. Kimi had never said no to one of these requests before, and Nico wasn’t sure if this was a test.

“You’re not right for Kevin.” Kimi said sharply. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Yes I am. We’re in love.” he muttered. Kimi huffed.

“You only fight, yell at each other. You are too macho, too dominant for him. He is softer than he looks, more precious-” the Pack Alpha started. 

“I know all that.” Nico choked out. “Kimi, I really do-” he tried, but Kimi shook his head.

“My decision is final.” 

Nico growled, getting to his feet.

“He is my Mate, you can’t keep us apart.” he hissed. Kimi frowned, gently pushing Charles off his lap before getting up too.

“You’re not right for him. My decision is final.” he said, and his eyes flashed. Nico bared his teeth, momentarily thinking about challenging the Alpha, but then just growled and stormed off.

Kevin whimpered softly, stumbling too his feet too.

“What happened, why is he upset?” he huffed. Kimi sighed.

“He asked to start courting you. I said no.” he said with a shrug. Kevin paled.

“Why did you say no?” he gasped out. 

“He isn’t right for you. He is too dominant, too brash-”

“He isn’t like that when we’re together.” Kevin interrupted, fists clenched at his sides. “He cares for me. Yesterday he drove more than 100 kilometres to find the blanket I wanted for my nests. He cuddles me to sleep every night, my siblings adore him. He is everything I want and more. I don’t fucking care what you think.” he blurted out strongly. Kimi stayed quiet, staring at the Omega.

“Are you sure? If I agree, I can’t protect you from him.” Kimi muttered eventually.

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life.” Kevin answered. Kimi nodded once.

“Then you have my permission.” he said softly.

It was all Kevin needed to hear before he ran after Nico.

Before he ran after his Mate.


	11. Alpha!Callum Ilott/Omega!Marcus Armstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suckmyballshoney-main asked:  
> As a fic suggestion, maybe a little callum/marcus because they’re the cutest beans ever ? 🐶🐺 (that’s Marcus and Callum)

“Callum?” a soft voice sounded from the door of the Alpha’s bedroom. Callum sleepily lifted his heads, his instincts making him growl at the intruder. Marcus, the ‘intruder’, let out a soft whimper and stepped back.

“Didn’t mean to wake you, I’ll go.” the Omega muttered. Callum blinked heavily, wiping at his face to wake himself up.

“Hmm? No! No, It’s okay. What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up. 

“I ehh... I had a nightmare, it’s stupid.” Marcus muttered, averting his eyes. Callum breathed in through his nose, flinching when he smelled how uncomfortable and anxious the Omega smelled. The scent hung thick in the air, and Callum knew the Omega had been standing there for a while already.

“Do you want to sleep here? With me?” Callum asked softly. “I mean, you’ll have to move Poppy, but there is room for you.” he added, trying to lighten the mood. Marcus hesitated, but then nodded, walking over to the bed. Callum sat up more, gently nudging his precious dog more towards the end of the bed, before holding the covers up for his Omega friend. Marcus cooed gratefully as he curled up under the blankets, curling around Callum’s pillow and pressing his face into it. 

“Can I touch you?” Callum muttered. Normally, the cheeky Kiwi was very tactile, but Callum wasn’t sure if that was the case when Marcus had a fright. Marcus nodded, green eyes wide as Callum gently stroked the Omega’s cheek.

“It’s okay, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Callum rumbled comfortingly. Marcus let out a shaky breath, curling closer to rest his head on Callum’s shoulder. The Omega fidgeted a little, fluffing up the blanket a little and making sure Callum was properly tucked in as well. 

Callum tried not to smile and let the Omega fuss over him. 

“You sure it’s okay I’m here?” Marcus asked. Callum nodded.

“Of course, we’re friends, no?” he said with a small smile. Marcus hummed and nodded tiredly, his arm curling around Callum’s chest. The Omega fell asleep soon after, but Callum stayed awake for a long while to guard over his younger friend. 

And so what if Callum woke up the next morning with Marcus resting on his chest as the Omega pressed a shy kiss to the corner of his mouth?

No one had to know.

Except maybe Kimi.


	12. Alpha!Mick Schumacher/Beta!Arthur Leclerc/Omega!Robert Shwartzman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> abo pack prompt: (I'm the genius ot3 anon again lol) the pack finding out about Mick, Robert and Arthur 👀 pretty please

"Your hand is in my face, Robert." Arthur's muffled voice sounded, the young Beta wiggling himself out from where he was pressed between Mick and Robert.

"Sorry." Robert muttered, the Omega yawning before pushing his face into the crook of Arthur's neck, calming down again. Mick, curled around Arthur's other side, rumbled softly at them, the Alpha kissing the top of Robert's head before drawing Arthur into a soft, unrushed kiss.

"What the fuck-" a voice resonated through the room. Mick tensed, pulling away from Arthur's lips and instinctively pushing both the Monégasque and Robert behind him as he prepares to fight.

Judging by the rather bamboozled look on his face, Mick would not have to fight Charles, Arthur's brother standing in the doorway with rather wide eyes. The Omega's yell had alerted more people, all of them crowding into the room and Mick tensed, gently nosing Robert's hair as the sleepy Omega whimpered. Arthur seemed anxious too, but stayed more calm, his arm wrapped around Robert's shoulders.

Kimi pushed through the crowd, the Pack Alpha eying the scene for a moment before humming.

"Care to explain?" He said gruffly to Mick. Mick tensed, still rather uncomfortable with the Pack Alpha and his position in the Pack, and instinctively bared his teeth.

"We're in love." He said, stubbornly jutting his chin up. Arthur cooed softly at him, nosing his shoulder, while Robert just curled closer to the both of them.

"You're pups." Charles huffed. Kimi held up a hand, silencing the young Omega, his eyes never leaving the trio. Mick was still on edge, holding his teo precious Mates close as he stared Kimi down.

"Mick, a word." Kimi said eventually. Mick shook his head.

"I'm staying with them." He said strongly. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, and he just wanted his precious Omega and Beta to be safe. Kimi nodded.

"Everyone out." He told the Pack. Charles let out a noise in protest, eying his brother, but then Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulders to lead him away.

Mick tensed up even more, feeling like it was a stand off between him and the Pack Alpha now. Robert cooed softly, kissing Mick's jaw, but made sure to stay behind the Alpha. Arthur had a more defiant look on his face, but did not move as Mick placed a hand on his thigh.

"I love them." Mick repeated. Kimi nodded.

"I can see that." He said.

"Then why are we are?" Mick huffed, looking down on his hands to hide the blush on his cheeks. Kimi shrugged up a shoulder.

"Because I need to be sure Robert and Arthur feel the same way." He said.

"Of course we do." Arthur huffed. Kimi nodded and turned to Robert. The Omega nodded, shyly nosing Mick's shoulder again.

"I need you to say it." Kimi urged gently. Robert let out a shaky breath.

"I love them too." He muttered, flushing as this was the first time he had admitted to it. Arthur smiled and cooed happily, pounching onto the Omega to hug him tightly. Mick eyed them with a soft smile, before looking at Kimi again.

"I just want them to be happy." He murmured. Kimi nodded.

"And I know you will just that." He said with a small smile, heading to the door. "You just need to convince Charles of that still."

Mick winched.

They were in for a shitshow.


	13. Omega!Pierre (Monza Win)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Please I need the pack cuddling pierre after his win today and telling him he's awesome. Maybe him sleeping in a nest with Dany afterwards 🥺

Pierre felt like he was floating, felt like he was dreaming.

He had won the race.

A Formula 1 race.

Pierre could barely support his own weight as he pushed himself out of the car, his arms trembling as he tried to make sense of it all. He tore of his helmet, needing to breathe, and yelped as someone hugged him tightly.

"Tonio..." Pierre giggled. The Italian smiled, having taken his helmet off already too, and happily nuzzled Pierre's cheek.

"So proud of you." Tonio cooed happily. Pierre just laughed breathlessly in return.

Romain came to him next, the Beta rumbling proudly and nosing Pierre's hair a little. Pierre already felt overwhelmed with the attention, but still cooed gratefully. When Romain headed off, Pierre looked around, trying to find Dany, but he was already being whisked away for interviews before he could find his Alpha.

Charles still came to him, yelling and giggling and pressing sloppily kisses to Pierre's cheek, and Pierre just hugged him, muttering incoherently into Charles's shoulder.

Charles growled grumpily when a staff member tried to urge him away from Pierre, and Pierre also wanted nothing more than to cuddle back into his hold. He needed his Pack now, needed them to tell him this was real, but the staff members were more concerned with getting Pierre onto the podium.

Pierre couldn't step smiling when he stood on that top step, hearing the French anthem.

He had succeeded. So much had happened but he had succeeded.

Pierre was glad to have Carlos and Lance up there with him, Carlos nosing him in support as Pierre started to get overwhelmed again. Lance, being an Alpha, kept his distance a bit more, only pressing a quick kiss to Pierre's temple and trying to rumble softly (Lance was trying, bless his heart, but he really didn't know how to Alpha).

But Pierre still felt as if everything wasn't real.

He stayed seated on the podium even when the celebrations were done, looking at the trophy with wide eyes and then looking up at the sky, smiling briefly.

"Merci." He muttered, before turning when he smelled a familiar scent.

"Dany." Pierre sighed, getting up and jumping into Daniil's arms. The Alpha held him, finally, and rumbled proudly.

"My little winner." Daniil whispered, slowly carrying Pierre off the podium. Pierre cried then, so incredibly happy and so incredibly overwhelmed. Daniil shushed him, pressing soft kisses to the Mating Mark in Pierre's neck as he carried him to the Pack room.

Daniil sat down on he sofa with Pierre on his lap, still hugging the man tightly. Pierre smiled breathlessly when he felt Max press up against him, the Dutchman cooing proudly, and then that seemed to set off another round of congratulations.

At one point, someone handed him a cupcake and a bottle of water (Pierre was pretty sure it had been Lando), and eating and drinking helped Pierre calm down. Such a mundane task made the day feel real again.

Daniil urged Pierre around, letting him sit between his legs to rest back against the Alpha's chest and Pierre purred happily, taking Dany's hand in his.

Pierre turned a little shy when Kimi approached him, the Pack Alpha smiling and kissing the top of Pierre's head.

"Well done, pup." He said, and Pierre cooed, suddenly realising he was still somehow holding on to his trophy with the hand that was not intertwined with Dany's.

Then Sebastian walked over, pulling Pierre out of Dany's hold and into his arms (Dany didn't even protest but kept close).

"You did so well, Pierre, I'm very proud of you." Sebastian whispered. And Pierre thought back on all the times Seb had held him, comforted him when Pierre had thought he was drowning in Red Bull's toxicity. Pierre thought the world of Seb and he couldn't believe the World Champion was proud of him, a scrawny kid who would never make it up there, who had just been in the right place at the right time and-

"Don't say that, you are incredibly talented, and you showed it today." Sebastian said, no Pierre blushed when he realised he had spoken out loud.

"It doesn't feel real yet." Pierre whispered. Sebastian squeezed his shoulder.

"It will come. And we'll be there to celebrate your win all over again."


	14. Omega!Max/Alpha!Dan & Omega!Oscar Piastri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay BUT Dan being protective over Oscar because Lando and Marcus are teasing the Aussie??👉👈

"Max, you need to make me a nest." Daniel said, bursting into their shared room. Max, who was laying on his stomach and eating crisps while watching a movie, huffed a little at the interruption.

"What?" He said, not quite understanding. You couldn't just ask an Omega for a nest, it was mostly a spontaneous thing. Daniel flopped down on the bed next to Max, kissing Max's lips to distract him before stealing the bag of crisps.

"I need a nest." Daniel repeated, mouth full of crisps.

"Why? Are you okay?" Max asked, worriedly nosing Dan's neck a little.

"Yeah I am, it's for Oscar." Dan explained. Max frowned a little.

"Is that the little Aussie at Renault?" Max asked. Daniel nodded. Max sat up a little, his Omega parenting instincts coming alive full force.

"What happened to him? Did he hurt himself?" He asked, wiping his hands on his jeans and getting up to gather pillows.

"He had a bad race, some troubles with his DRS. Marcus and Lando have been teasing him and he's pouting and-" Dan rambled. Max gave his Mate an unimpressed look.

"You want me to make a nest because he pouted?" Max huffed.

Dan nodded slowly.

"Fine." Max grumbled, but a soft cooe leaving his throat told Dan the Omega was pleased with the way Dan looked out for the younger ones.

"I love you." Daniel said solemnly, following Max out into the Pack room. The Omega instantly started making a nest, giving Dan instructions on what blankets to get. Some of the younger pups ventured closer, knowing Max could make a comfortable nest, but Max waved them away.

"Later." Max promised, seeming torn as Dino yawned and stared at the nest.

The moment the nest was done, Daniel came over with Oscar, the young Omega seeming a bit confused and instinctively pressing close to the older Aussie, Daniel rumbling softly at the pup.

"This is for you." Daniel said, pointing at the nest. Oscar frowned.

"Why?" He asked slowly. Max walked over and gently nuzzled the younger one's hair.

"Dan said you were upset about your race." Max said gently. "And that Marcus and Landocwere teasing you." he added more loudly, glaring at were the the two Omegas in question were sitting on the sofa with Callum, both with angelic expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine, really." Oscar promised, snuggling a bit closer into Dan's side as the Alpha scratched the back of the pup's neck. Max frowned a little and huffed, kicking at the edge of the nest.

"Guess we don't need this then." He grumbled. Oscar's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I- he stuttered, shuffling behind Dan a bit more. Max noticed and softened again, leaning in to nuzzle Oscar's cheeks.

"Sorry pup." He muttered softly. Oscar smiled.

"I do like the nest." The young Aussie promised. "Will you lay down with me?" He added. Daniel nodded instantly, as did Max, the couple curling up around the pup in the softness.

"Can we join too?" Marcus and Lando asked softly, giving the trio sheepish smiles. Max grumbled at them, pressing Oscar closer, but the younger Omega smiled eagerly.

"I'd like that." He smiled. Daniel chuckled, patting the blankets.

"You're lucky." He told the two. "But tease my little Aussie again and I will go full on mama bear." He warned.

"Don't you mean mother badger?" Lando asked innocently, snuggling up against Max's side. Max groaned.

"Get out."


	15. Omega!Lewis/Omega!Seb & Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you write about lewis getting anxious and collecting all his pups to put in his nest?

“Lewis, is everything okay?” Valtteri asked hesitantly when he saw the Omega pacing back and forth in the Mercedes hospitality. Lewis bared his teeth, snarling warningly so the Alpha kept a distance from him. Valtteri stepped back, nervously looking at the Omega. 

“Do you need me to get someone?” Val asked. Lewis only snarled again, heading for the exit, pausing, and then walking back again.

“Need to nest.” he gasped out. Valtteri nodded.

“I... I’ll get Toto.” he muttered, jogging to the team principal’s office. Toto took one look at Valtteri’s face, sniffed the air, and instantly got up.

“Did something happen?” Toto asked. Valtteri shrugged up a shoulder.

“I don’t know.”

Lewis hissed some more when Toto approached him, but then let the Alpha squeeze his shoulder. 

“I want to go to the Pack room.” Lewis said hoarsely. They were supposed to have meetings, and Toto had the right to tell Lewis to stay, but instead on forcing Lewis he nodded.

“Come on, I’ll take you.” he said.

It was quite a sight to see Toto on his electric scooter, Lewis standing just in front of him wearing a cap and sunglasses to hide his face. They moved too fast for any Alpha to really smell the anxiety in Lewis’s scent, and Lewis was grateful for it.

“Thanks.” he mumbled at Toto as they stopped in front of the Pack Room, the Omega practically jogging the last few metres until he was inside. 

Sebastian was instantly at his side and Lewis quickly huddled into his arms, holding his Mate tightly. 

“Valtteri called me.” Sebastian said. “Come on, I already got some blankets and pillows for you.” the German added, gently nosing the sensitive spot just behind Lewis’s ear. Lewis sighed and followed after him to their room. He already felt calmer just seeing the nesting supplies and instantly went to work. 

“You want me to help?” Sebastian asked, gently rubbing his hand over Lewis’s back.

“Can you get the boys?” Lewis asked quietly. Sebastian chuckled and nodded, kissing Lewis’s cheek.

“I’ll be back soon.” 

Lewis had just finished his nest, making it extra large, when Sebastian returned. 

“Hey Lewis.” Lando smiled, instantly skipping closer and letting the older Omega nuzzle him.

“Get in.” Lewis smiled shakily, pointing at the nest. Alex and George followed and Lewis nosed them both too, making sure the pups were safe and in one piece before pushing them to the nest too.

“Room for some more?” Max asked from the doorway, pulling Charles and Pierre in after him. Charles grinned and instantly attached to Sebastian, the German just sighing but hugging him close too.

“Thank you.” Lewis muttered, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead, before gently carding his fingers through Pierre’s hair.

The group of pups already barely fit in the nest, but by piling up a little there was still room for Lewis and Sebastian in the centre.

“You feel better?” Sebastian asked Lewis softly, the Brit nosed into his hold while keeping an eye on the pups. Lando was pressed up against Lewis’s back, already snoring softly while Charles was trying to drape himself over Sebastian’s.

“Disaster.” Pierre grumbled, pulling Charles back into his arms a little. Max, laying behind Pierre, reached around too to hold Charles back as well, giving the two older Omegas some more space.

“Much better.” Lewis smiled, pressing a kiss to the Mating Mark hidden by his shirt, before cooing softly at the pups. “Much better now that you’re all with me.”


	16. Omega!Kevin/Alpha!Nico & Beta!Romain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said: Angry omega Kevin cuddling with beta Romain after a bad day/argument with Nico would be adorable, like Romain seems so nice and comforting

“He is just such an asshole sometimes!” Kevin huffed out as he stormed into Romain’s room. Romain, who had just been skyping home to his wife and kids, quickly muttered something to Marion and closed his phone.

“What is wrong?” Romain asked softly, holding out an arm and letting Kevin snuggle into his side, the Omega grumpily fluffing up a pillow before nosing Romain’s shoulder.

“I had an argument, with Nico.” The Dane admitted. Romain hummed and gently scratched the back of Kevin’s neck in comfort.

“What did you argue about?” He asked softly. Kevin sighed.

“He said he wants me to meet his family.” Kevin muttered. “But I’m not ready, we are barely even courting, don’t have Marks yet and I just… panicked.” He sighed.

“Why does the thought of meeting his family scare you?” Romain asked softly. Kevin frowned.

“I’m not scared!” He grumbled, lifting his head of Romain’s chest. Romain gave him a pointed look and Kevin sighed, cooing softly at the Beta.

“I don’t want them to disappointed.” He muttered. Romain raised an eyebrow.

“Disappointed?” He asked softly, gently rubbing Kevin’s back. Kevin purred a the soft contact, but then sighed.

“I love Nico, a-and he loves me. But… I’m not the best, most submissive Omega… Nico deserves someone who doesn’t challenge him, and his family will see that. They won’t like me.” Kevin sighed, anxiously nosing Romain’s shoulder some more. The Beta rumbled softly, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s forehead.

“They won’t be disappointed.” Romain soothed. “Nico adores you, and they will just see the love you have for him.” He said firmly. Kevin nibbled his bottom lip, tears filling his blue eyes.

“But I am not right for an Alpha like him.” He argued. Romain tutted, sitting up and urging Kevin to sit up too while gently wiping some stray tears from Kevin’s cheeks.

“Why don’t you let him decide that.” Romain muttered gently, stroking Kevin’s cheek before gently nudging the Dane around.

Nico was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. Kevin tensed and crawled back into Romain’s hold a bit more, eying the Alpha wearily.

“How long have you been standing there?” Kevin asked, swallowing thickly. Nico offered him a soft smile.

“Long enough.” He muttered, before sighing. ‘Baby, you should have talked to me.“ He added, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kevin crawled over to him, nosing Nico’s neck a little.

"I couldn’t, I- I didn’t want you to think I’m a coward.” He sighed. Nico pulled the Omega onto his lap.

“You’re not a coward at all. You’re just a hit silly in thinking my family won’t adore you.” He chuckled gently. “I’ve talked about you so much, they already love you.” He promised.

“Really?” Kevin asked with a small smile. Nico nodded, kissing his Mate gently.

“Really. And besides, you are perfect for me.” The Alpha spoke strongly, rumbling softly and scenting Kevin’s neck thoroughly. Kevin sighed happily, throwing his head back to give Nico better access.

“Not to ruin the mood, but please have sex in your own room.” Romain drawled. Kevin turned and cooed at the Beta, crawling over to nuzzle Romain’s shoulder.

“Thank you, 'main… again.” He muttered. Romain smiled and kissed the top of Kevin’s head.

“You’re welcome.” He said with a smile, before looking back and forth between thr couple. “Just next time, talk to each other.” He said more sternly. Nico chuckled and momentarily bared his throat for the Beta while Kevin shuffled back into his hold.

“We’re working on it.


	17. Omega!Oscar/Alpha!Logan + Omega!Max&Alpha!Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "More Pack fic featuring Oscar now that he is F3 Champion?🥺"

Oscar was beaming widely as he headed into the Pack Room, clutching a folded sweater to his chest. Dan had given him the sweater in case Oscar needed comfort, something that smelled like Pack, and Oscar loved it. He wasn’t anxious now, but quite overwhelmed, and the sweater with Dan’s (and Max’s) scent eased his racing heart.

The moment Oscar entered the Pack room, people started to crowd around him, cooing and rumbling at him and nuzzling his hair. Oscar felt Marcus hug him tightly, nuzzling and cooing and squeaking in his ear. Oscar laughed, hugging the Kiwi tightly and grinning as Callum was there too, nuzzling his cheek gently.

“So happy for you!” Marcus smiled, before Oscar was already pulled along again, into the group of his fellow Renault Academy drivers. Christian held him tightly, the Beta smiling and cooing as he nosed Oscar’s cheek. Guanyu hugged him too, but the Alpha was a bit more careful, only nosing Oscar’s shoulder lightly. The smile on his face told Oscar the Alpha was very happy for him, and he quickly leaned in to nose Guanyu’s shoulder a little.

“Stop hoarding him!” Max (Fewtrell, let’s not make it more confusing than it already is) whined, tugging Oscar close and happily nosing Oscar’s jaw, the other Omega too small to reach the top of Oscar’s head. Oscar chuckled and let Max fuss over him, ducking down a little to make it easier for him.

“Our little champion.” Max smiled, patting his cheek and Oscar blushed lightly, nosing Daniel’s sweater again. Max noticed the gesture and took a step back, giving the other Omega a bit more space.

“Dan is in his room with Max, they made a nest for you.” Caio spoke up, shyly nosing Oscar’s shoulder a little. Oscar perked up a little, hugging his friends one last time before heading over to Dan’s room.

“Oscar!” A voice called out behind him, just as Oscar slipped into the bedroom. Oscar turned in the doorway, smiling shyly as Logan jogged over, the young Alpha grinning at him.

“Congratulations.” Logan smiled, holding his hand out. Oscar cooed and let their hands brush together, touched by how respectful Logan was being. A content rumble sounded from behind Oscar and Oscar then realised Dan had been standing behing him this whole time.

“You can hug him, pup.” Dan told Logan with a fond chuckle. Logan smiled a bit hesitantly, but then pulled Oscar into a tight hug, nosing his cheek and rumbling softly. Oscar practically melted into the embrace, cooing contentedly and lightly scenting Logan’s shoulder.

“Congrats.” Logan whispered, before pulling away. Oscar felt a bit empty without the Alpha’s touch, but then Daniel was there, scooping him up and twirling him around and Oscar smiled again, clutching on to the Alpha’s shoulders.

“So proud of you, pup.” Daniel rumbled, unceremoniously dropping Oscar on the bed. Max (Verstappen, no confusion needed) hissed grumpily as part of the nest came undone, but then tugged Oscar closer, pulling some blankets up over him and gently stroking his cheek. Oscar smiled at him, before giggling as Daniel wiggled his way in between them, slinging an arm around both Omegas.

“Two future Omega F1 champions, hm?” Daniel teased them softly. Max grumbled a bit but contentedly nosed Daniel’s shoulder. The Omega always was happy when his Mate was fussing over the younger pups.

“I’m tired.” Oscar muttered. Daniel smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“You can sleep.” He said gently. “Do you want any of the other pups here?” He asked. Oscar nodded.

“I’d like that.” He muttered, nosing Dan’s shoulder a little.

And when he felt the other F2 and F3 drivers curling around him, Oscar smiled, taking a deep breath

_“I’m an Formula 3 champion.”_


	18. Alpha!Michael Italiano/Omega!Lando Norris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ROU'S FAULT.  
> THANK HER FOR IT. 
> 
> dont have the exact prompt but it was basically Michael/Lando, abo and smut and this is just that hsjs

There was no denying Michael was an attractive, kind, _gorgeous_ Alpha. 

The first time Lando had seen the Alpha up close, he had squeaked and hidden behind Daniel, the Aussie driver amusedly pulling him into his side instead but protectively keeping an arm around him.

“Lando, this is Michael.” Daniel introduced the other Alpha softly. Lando swallowed thickly and gave Michael a shy smile, lightly baring his throat in greeting. Michael, who had been smiling, suddenly blinked in and drew in a large breath through his nose.

“Michael?” Daniel questioned curiously. “Are you okay?” he added when his friend still only stared at the Omega. Michael snapped out of his trance.

“I- yes. Fine.” he huffed out, giving Lando a shaky smile. “It’s nice to meet you, little Omega.” he whispered. Lando blushed and stared after Michael with wide eyes as the Alpha slipped into Dan’s driver room. 

“I’m sorry, he normally isn’t like this.” Daniel told Lando. Lando sighed, a small smile on his face. 

“I don’t mind. At all.” Lando whispered, seeing Michael throw a lingering glance over his shoulder.

This should be _interesting_.

~~~~~~

“You need to be more quiet.” Michael chuckled, mouthing at Lando’s throat as the Omega whined and shuddered on his lap. Lando huffed impatiently and halfheartedly slapped at Michael’s bicep.

“You try to be quiet when there is a huge cock shoved up your ass.” he grumbled in answer. Michael rumbled.

“Is it that big?” he purred teasingly, teeth dragging over Lando’s neck. Lando whined needily, throwing his head back for the Alpha while he slowly started to move, riding the Alpha’s cock with a determined expression on his face. Michael groaned and quieted down, glaring briefly at the smug look the Omega threw him. 

“Don’t sass me, babydoll.” Michael purred, surprising Lando by thrusting his hips up sharply. Lando let out a loud moan, fingers digging into Michael’s broad shoulders. Michael wrapped an arm around Lando’s waist to keep him in place, his free hand on the back of Lando’s neck, rubbing the sensitive skin there. Lando whimpered and nuzzled his face in to the crook of Michael’s neck, letting the Alpha have his way with him. Michael rumbled softly, kissing Lando’s temple in a tender gesture.

“You’re so good to me.” Michael groaned, thrusting into Lando more firmly. Lando moaned loudly, moving his hips in time with the thrusts to rub his own neglected cock against Michael’s stomach. 

“Come on, you need to get off. I don’t want to knot you.” Michael groaned after a long moment, hand firm on Lando’s waist to try to lift him up. Lando whined and shook his head, pushing himself down and squeezing his legs around Michael’s waist.

“I want it.” Lando whined. Michael swallowed thickly.

“Lando, I-” he tried. Lando whimpered, baring his throat and pushing Michael’s head into the crook of his neck. 

“Please, _Alpha_.” Lando gasped out.

Michael really couldn’t say no to that.

Lando gasped as the knot swelled inside him, linking them firmly together. The additional pressure made his sensitive body shiver, and then he was cumming too, spilling over Michael’s chest while the Alpha came inside him. 

“Shit.” Michael groaned, hips bucking lightly in the aftershocks of his orgasm. A broad hand rubbed over Lando’s back and Lando whined happily at the soft contact, the little Omega curling up against the Alpha’s chest. 

“That was amazing.” Lando sighed happily. 

“And to think you didn’t even dare to look at me 2 months ago.” Michael purred. Lando huffed.

“Says the person who forgot how to speak.” he grumbled in answer. Michael smiled fondly and only tugged Lando closer instead of replying. Lando was curled up a bit awkwardly with Michael still inside him, but he was still very comfortable as he rested his head against the Aussie’s chest. 

“I lo-” Lando started in a soft murmur, before suddenly tensing.

“Lando? Is Michael with you?” Daniel suddenly spoke up from the other side of the door to Lando’s driver room. 

“No?” Lando squeaked out. Michael cursed and tried to move, but he couldn’t while still linked to Lando. He instead pulled a thin blanket around the two of them to save their dignity just a little bit, right before Daniel slammed the door open (it had been locked, how had he even _done_ that?). 

“Lando why- Michael?” Daniel choked out incredulously. 

Lando gave his teammate a sheepish smile while Michael rumbled and protectively held the Omega close. 

“What’s going on?” Max spoke up behind Daniel, and now Lando and Michael both turned more panicked. Max glanced around his Mate, his face showing a range of emotions before becoming scarily neutral.

“Michael.” he said slowly. “I’ll wait for the knot to go down - but you better get ready to run.” the Dutchman added calmly, fists clenched at his sides. Michael swallowed thickly.

“Max, I-” he tried to argue. Max held up a hand to silence him, eye blazing.

“You better fucking _pray_ all that cardio paid off.” Michael swallowed thickly.

“Well… _shit_ ”


	19. Alpha!Nico Hülkenberg/Omega!Kevin Magnussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Alpha!Hulk jealous because omega!Kevin has to do a photoshoot or something sponsored related, with another alpha and said alpha is flirting with his mate. (Bonus point if the other alpha is another driver from the grid or someone who had raced against Kevin).

Nico felt rage filling his senses as he watched Kevin sit down next to Nicholas, the two of dressed in Jack and Jones's clothing. The Canadian Alpha wrapped an arm around Kevin's waist at the director's request and the Danish Omega easily leaned into the touch, smiling at something Nicky said before focusing on the camera.

"Good, a bit closer." The director said, and Nico growled lowly, before tensing and quickly shuffling back as Kevin huffed grumpily in his direction. The Omega had been quite upset to see the German on the set, and really Nico had had no reason to be here aside from annoying Kevin a little. He liked getting on the Dane's nerves and hadn't been able to resists popping into the shoot location once he heard what was happening.

What he hadn't expected was to feel so incredibly angry at the sight of Kevin cuddled up against Nicholas.

"Next shot is without the shirts." The director called and Nico clenched his fists, watching as Kevin pulled his shirt off. The angel's tattooed across Kevin's chest caught Nico off guard, even if he had seen pictures of it. Nicky seemed intrigued by it too, muttering something Nico couldn't hear before reaching out to run his finger lightly over Kevin's collarbone.

Nico snarled loudly but no one paid attention to him, Nicky and Kevin settling down again with Kevin leaned back into Nicholas a little, the Omega cooing softly as the Alpha wrapped a warm arm around him.

"Good, show those Pack dynamics." The photographer said. Nicky rumbled softly, leaning in to nuzzle Kevin's cheek a little and Nico just snapped.

"Don't touch him." The German Alpha growled, waltzing onto the set and shoving Nicky away. Kevin hissed and shoved up, straightening up and growling at Nico until the large Alpha stepped back again.

"What is your problem?" Kevin hissed. Nico's anger abruptly fell away, seeing Nicky and stepped back to give them space. But Nico could still smell Nicky on Kevin and it was unsettling.

"Let me scent you." Nico almost begged, reaching out for the Omega. Kevin frowned and bared his teeth, taking a step.

"No." He huffed indignantly, seeming wary of the Alpha.

"You shouldn't smell like him, it's.. it's wrong." Nico tried to explain. Kevin was his to annoy, his to taunt but also his to love?

Nico didn't even understand his own feelings anymore. Kevin eyed Nico skeptically, but then slightly tilted his head to bare the side of his neck and face Nicky had scented. Nico sighed in relief and leaned in, lightly scenting the Omega's soft skin while rumbling happily, his instincts at peace when the Omega stepped closer into his embrace.

"Be mine." Nico whispered. Kevin growled, but the sound was shaky.

"I'm no property." He huffed out. Nico closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Kevin's.

"I'll be yours too." He breathed out. Kevin's body seemed to soften, sinking into Nico's and it just felt right.

Both when tensed as a camera flashed, Nico instinctively growling while Kevin soothingly stroked the Alpha's hair.

"We still have photos to take." The director said awkwardly.

"I'll see you after the shoot." Kevin promised. "You can scent me all you want then." He added.

"Fine." Nico sighed hesitantly, turning to look at Nicholas, the Canadian Alpha eying them a bit wearily. "You better behave." Nico growled. Nicholas held his hands up.

"No worries. I always take care of Pack"


	20. Omega!Max/Alpha!Dan & Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: maxiel accidentally turning into the packs emotional support couple. charles dealing with the ferrari bullshit? climbs between them for hugs. pierre too buzzing for sleep post monza? does the same.

Max loved his Pack, he really really did.

But he loved his Mate above all and he just wished he could have some alone time with his Alpha.

It all started with Lando, naturally. The little Omega was quickly overwhelmed, especially when Sacha wasn't with him, and he often sought out the Mated couple. Neither Max or Dan minded, they both adored their young friend and Max especially was very protective of him.

Lando loved wiggling himself in between them, burying his face in Max's neck while Daniel gently rumbled and nosed his hair. Lando's soft, happy noises were endearing and Max felt comforted smelling the change in Lando's scent from anxious and sour to happy and sweet.

Max didn't mind Lando interrupting Dan's and his time alone.

He just sometimes wished Lando was the only one to seek them out.

Pierre was a soft soul, everyone knew that, and sometimes Max missed the Beta. Alex was a great teammate too, the Alpha gentle and calm, but Pierre's wide smile and giddy giggle were infectious and Max missed laughing with him until they both cried.

Pierre's smile and giggle were very much present after his win in Monza and Max, like the whole Pack, was so so proud of the Beta. Charles had been all over Pierre, as had Dany, and besides nuzzling Pierre's temple lightly in the press ring, Max had given the Frenchman some space, not wanting to overwhelm him.

Then the night had fallen and Pierre slipped into Max and Dan's bedroom, cooing softly to wake the pair before crawling onto the bed and laying down in between them. Max worriedly clutched at him.

"You okay?" He whispered, nosing Pierre's cheeks. Pierre nodded.

"Couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake Dany." He murmured.

"So you came to wake us?" Daniel huffed, but he was already rumbling and proudly scenting the Beta as well. Pierre shrugged.

"Didn't have much time to see you this afternoon." He whispered. "And you always call me down." He added. Max smiled tenderly, rubbing their noses together in a fond gesture.

"We're so proud of you." Max smiled, letting Pierre cuddle into his chest. Daniel was behind Pierre, arm looped around his waist to grab on to Max's sleep shirt. The two Mates locked eyes over Pierre's head, exchanging a soft smile.

Okay maybe, just maybe, they didn't mind being the emotional support couple of the Pack.

Max and Charles had always had a complicated relationship. They battled on and off track, much to Kimi's dismay, but there was also understanding between the two. Both were young Omegas who went through a lot of shit while climbing to the top too early and even though they snapped and found, they silently looked out for each other.

It was therefore no surprise to Daniel, who knew very well his Mate was a softy, when Max brought Charles into their room. Charles had a rather haunted expression on his face, nosing the red sweater in his arms anxiously as Max took hold of his hand and pulled him along.

"He needs it." Max muttered defensively when Daniel raised an eyebrow. Daniel simply smiled and held out his arms, letting Charles curl up against his chest. Daniel noticed the sweater in Charles's arms strongly smelled of Seb, and curiously looked up at Max as the Dutchman pressed up against Charles's back.

"Seb had a plane to catch, he asked me to bring Charled here." Max muttered, gently stroking Charles's hair.

"I don't want to drive for them anymore." Charles said in a small voice, pressing his cheek against the sweater. Daniel gently kissed his forehead.

"It will be fine my darling." The Alpha shushed him. Charles sniffled and kept quiet for a moment, leaning in to Max's touch as the Dutchman continued to stroke his hair.

"Sorry, I'm interrupting your time together." Charles sighed after a moment, moving to get up. Max stopped him, pressing him closer to his chest.

"We don't mind." He ensured him. Daniel nodded.

"It's our job." He chuckled softly. Charles still seemed unsure, until Daniel gently urged him to roll around, the Monégasque cooing softly as he nuzzled his head under Max's chin.

"Thank you." He whispered. Max smiled, reaching for Dan's hand across Charles's waist.

"No problem."

They really didn't mind being the Pack's emotional support couple


	21. Omega!Max!Alpha!Dan & Omega!Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: For prompts - could I please ask some sort of jealous Max (from pack verse) when someone is making a move on Daniel? I want to leave the details up to you but he could get a little testy, and spend a few days over the top possessive, trying to remind Daniel who he belongs to to the point of making even the pack uncomfortabe with how publicly he keeps laying his claim? Can be verbal / physical / smutty 😳🥺💛

Max liked Charles, sort of... most of the time... occasionally. Alright, Max allowed Charles’s presence most days, as long as the other Omega kept his distance.

But Charles was not one to keep his distance. The Monégasque was tactile, even when considering their nature, and Charles and Dan were close. Max allowed Charles to cuddle up with Daniel sometimes, when Max himself had Lando or maybe Pierre to snuggle up to, but he didn’t like it. 

Especially not after a long race

~~~

Max was tired and bored and in a fucking mood when he headed back to the Pack Room after the race. He was still in his race suit, the top undone and tied around his waist as he grumpily tugged on the white nomex shirt sticking to his skin with sweat. He gurmbled a little when Sebastian reached for him, the older Omega rolling his eyes at Max’s mood but allowing him into the Pack room. 

Max moved towards the sofa, where Daniel was sprawled back against the soft pillows with Charles cuddled into his side, the Monégasque still dressed in his race suit as well as he showed Dan something on his phone. Daniel was just humming along to what Charles was saying, absentmindedly stroking the Omega’s hair. Charles seemed tired and when Max looked closely, it looked like he had been crying sometime earlier. He would have pitied the other man, let him snuggle his mate, but the long race had put his instincts on edge and he he was jealous. 

“Go away.” Max growled in a deep voice when he got to the sofa. Charles tensed, seemingly ready with a smart-ass reply, until he saw the look on Max’s face. Charles bared his neck briefly for Max, before frowning and slipping away, moving to the large nest in the corner where he cuddled up with the FDA pups.

“Now now Maxy, calm down.” Daniel rumbled soothingly at his Mate, sitting up just before Max pointedly sat down on his lap. 

“Mine.” Max growled shakily, nosing Daniel’s jaw a little. Daniel rumbled some more, running his hands over Max’s ass up to his sides to hold the Omega in place on his lap. 

“Ofcourse baby.” Daniel soothed, letting his Omega nuzzle his neck to get his scent on Dan’s skin instead of Charles’s. Max cooed softly, kissing the crook of Dan’s neck, where Max would one day bite down as they officially became Mates.

“Mine.” Max repeated more quietly, shifting on Dan’s lap until their groins were alligned. 

“Maxy...” Daniel chuckled, seeming amused. Max growled softly, still not truly in anger, and grinded his hips down on Daniel’s, letting out a soft moan and going back to sucking and nuzzling Daniel’s neck again. Daniel let out a rumble from deep in his belly, grip on Max’s waist tightening. Max cooed instantly and bared his neck for the Alpha now, letting Daniel return the nuzzling and gentle biting. 

“I’m yours.” Daniel said softly, guiding the Omega’s hips as Max continued to grind on him. “Your Alpha, and your my beautiful, precious Omega.” Daniel added, biting firmly at the side of Max’s throat. Max let out a shaky moan, nails digging into Daniel’s shoulders as he closed his eyes, trusting his Mate to keep him safe. When he opened his eyes, he realised Charles was looking at him, the Monégasque attempting to cover the eyes of all the pups sitting around him. 

“Mind the kids, Max.” Charles huffed. Max rolled his eyes.

“Most of them probably have sex more than we do, horny fuckers.” Max grumbled, tilting his head back to let Dan continue to mouth at his neck.

“Excuse me! My brother is one of those horny fuckers!” Charles huffed indignantly, pointing at Arthur, who was fast asleep snuggled in between Mick and Robert.

“My point exactly.” Max purred, but he got up, pulling Dan to his feet as well. Daniel rumbled amusedly, keeping his Mate close as Max brought him to their bedroom.

“I suggest you put the sound of the tv up higher.” Max purred in direction of Sebastian, who was already rolling his eyes and pushing at the tv remote. Daniel nodded in agreement with his Mate.

“We’re about to get loud.”


	22. Alpha!Lance/Omega!Esteban & Beta!Checo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Clueless alpha/omega lance and esteban is my kink and I want to personally thank you for giving me that thought it's very very good

"Lance..." Esteban whined softly, curling close to his friend and gently nosing the Alpha's shoulder. Lance blinked, slipping an arm around Esteban's waist to let him snuggle closer.

"What... what's wrong?" Lance tried softly, patting Esteban's head a little as the Omega shuddered and pushed his face in the crook of Lance's neck.

"My Heat..." he mumbled. Lance tensed instantly and almost threw Esteban off of him.

"I don't want to have sex!" He gasped. Esteban huffed, seeming amused, and reached for Lance's hand from where he was now sitting on the floor.

"Smell me, Lance. It's not real Heat." He said calmly. "Just mock Heat." He added, pushing the inside of his wrist against the Alpha's nose. Lance sniffed the skin anxiously, not sure what he was looking for.

"I don't know what to do." Lance said anxiously.

"Ssh, it's okay little one." A third voice spoke up, Checo sitting down on the edge of the sofa and tugging Esteban up as well. "Is not difficult." He added. Esteban's expression had soured a little when seeing Checo, but he allowed the Mexican to push him around a little until he was seated in between the older man and Lance, who still looked teriffied.

"Just let him hug you." Checo said softly, urging Esteban towards the young Alpha until the Omega's head was on Lance's shoulder. Lance whimpered but then hesitantly brought his arm around Esteban's shoulders again, letting him cuddle close more firmly.

"That's it, let him smell you." Checo smiled when Esteban gently nuzzled his face in the crook of Lance's neck. Lance let out a shaky breath, eyes still wide, but he was still not pushing Esteban away so it was progress.

"That's it." Checo smiled, wrapping a blanket around the two. The Beta briefly stroked Este's hair, letting out a soft noise in comfort before letting Lance nuzzle into his palm.

"I'm the worst Alpha." Lance whimpered to his teammate, anxiously nosing Esteban's head a little as the Omega calmed down, breathing evening out.

"You still need to learn." Checo said fondly. "And you do well, no? Look how comfortable he is." He smiled, pointing at Esteban, who had already dozed off. Lance let out a surprised noise, nuzzling his friend's head a little more.

"You can take it from here." Checo said with a nod, wandering off before Lance could stop him.

"C-Checo? Checo!" Lance squeaked out when Esteban moved, nuzzling into him more firmly.

"Just hug him, is not rocket science." Checo called over his shoulder, the rest of the Oack chuckling as they watched Lance awkwardly holding his friend close.

He'd learn.

Eventually.


	23. Alpha!Michael/Omega!Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loving-ricciardo said: Ello 🥺🐥
> 
> So ofc my prompt is Michael/Lando 😌 basically they start playing the game of “what could we get away with doing until we get caught?” around Max and Daniel (but it is mostly because of Max cuz we know Dan needs his time connecting certain things) 💛 and yeah,,, just them fucking around :’)
> 
> Bonus: after Max finds out about them he connects the dots of all the situations that made him suspicious ( and he was cuz Lando is bad at lying and he is loud) and gives them both a biiig lecture because “ YOU FUCKED IN DAN’S MOTORHOME?!?”
> 
> Thank youuuu 🥺💖

Ssh, stop making those noises." Michael groaned softly, backing Lando up against the wall and shoving his hand down Lando's sweatpants. Lando mewled softly, pushing into the Alpha's touch.

"P-please..." Lando moaned loudly. Michael rumbled softly, biting at Lando's neck as he pressed his free hand over Lando's mouth.

"You smell so good when you're all worked up." Michael whispered hotly, breathing in deeply as he continued to stroke his Omega's cock. Lando gasped, nuzzling against Michael's palm and digging his nails into Michael's shoulders as he came, spilling over the Alpha's hand.

"I wanna make you cum too." Lando whined instinctively, pawing at the Alpha. Michael rumbled and sucked a bruise just below the collar of Lando's shirt.

"Tonight, babydoll, we don't have the time now." Michael mumbled reluctantly, redressing Lando as best he could before pushing away to wipe his hand on a towel.

"B-but Alpha..." Lando whimpered, nosing Michael's throat. The Alpha rumbled softly.

"Dan will smell it the moment he comes in here." Michael sighed. "Your scent is easy enough to blow away, to hide with some deodarant. But my scent will linger too much." The Alpha muttered, methodically cleaning off any signs they had left.

"You mean next time we shouldn't do it in Dan's driver room the next time." Lando purred, as the walked out of the Alpha's room and into Lando's own one.

"It turned you on, no? To do this so out in public." Michael whispered. Lando bit his bottom lip.

"Maybe." He said, shrugging up a shoulder. Michael grumbled deep in his chest, mouthing at Lando's throat.

"I like it too. Like it when I can show you you're mine no matter where we are." He said lowly. Lando gasped.

"Show me, show me everywhere." The Omega whined. Michael smiled.

"Oh, I will."

~~~~~

"Come here baby, come here..." Michael gasped, Lando trembling and cooing at him from where he was sitting on the bed. The Omega spread his legs invitingly, his ass already wet with slick before Michael had even touched him. Michael groaned and crawled over him, pushing Lando's legs up around his waist before pushing into the Omega's Heat.

"God this is so hot..." Lando gasped as Michael thrust into him. Michael bit at his throat.

"What part? Me being able to fuck you without opening you up because you are already that wet, or the fact we are in the room Max and Dan probably fucked in just a few hours ago?" Michael growled hotly. Lando gasped as the Alpha pushed his hips up higher, Lando's body pressed in an uncomfortable angle that made Michael hit his prostate perfectly.

"Both." Lando gasped, hands curling into the covers as he let the Alpha, his beautiful strong Alpha, take charge. It had been Michael's idea to fuck in Max and Dan's room in the hotel after the couple had already checked out, and gos the scents of the other couple shouldn't be this hot, but they were.

"I want your knot." Lando tried desperately as Michael held back.

"What if someone walks in?" Michael grunted.

"Let them." Lando whined. "L-let them see." Michael rumbled in a pleased manner, teeth lightly fitting over Lando's throat as he pushed in as far he could, holding the small Omega in place as the knot swelled and linked them together.

Michael clumsily reached for Lando's cock, only needing 2 strokes before the Omega came too, whining and spilling over his stomach.

"So beautiful." Michael whispered as they cam down from their highs. Lando smiled shakily, holding Michael close.

"I love you." He whispered. Michael kissed the Omega's nose.

"I love you too babydoll."

Their soft moment was disturbed by the sound of a keycard pressing into the lock, the hotel room door opening.

"Just one second Max, I think I know where the charger i-" Daniel's voice sounded, the Alpha coming into the room and quickly covering his eyes.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Daniel groaned out, holding Max back as Max seemed ready to jump Michael, the young Omega growling loudly. Michael cursed and pulled the blankets over them as best he could without hurting Lando.

"Why do we always see you when-" Max started, before trailing off and sniffing the air. "This scent... I smelled that in Dan's driver room a few times, as well as in mine..." me muttered. Lando swallowed thickly.

"Must be my deodorant." He squeaked, wiggling his hips and whining as he knot slipped out of him just a little too soon, the pain making him hiss and curl close to Michael.

"You are having sex in our rooms? Hotel and driver room?" Daniel blurted out. Max rolled his eyes as if to say 'took you long enough'. Lando nodded hesitantly while Michael was still fussing over him, making sure he hadn't really hurt the smaller man.

"Why?" Max asked.

"It's... exciting." Michael shrugged. "Like fucking in the rooms next to the Pack room and still smelling the Pack. Only then we only smell you." He added lightly. Daniel hummed thoughtfully.

"So basically our scents turn you on." He said with a smug smile. Lando groaned and hid his face under Michael's arm while Michael spluttered a little as well. A very mischievous look came onto Max's face, the Omega crawling onto the end of the bed.

"We can work with that." He whispered, glancing at Daniel before reaching out to place a hand on Michael's leg. Lando dared to peek over Michael's arm now and let out a soft, crooning noise.

"Well this day suddenly got a lot more interesting..."


	24. Omega!Oscar Piastri/Alpha!Logan Sargeant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monti asked for Oscar and Logan getting together 😏😏

Oscar rolled his eyes fondly as he watched Gianluca letting Arthur playfight him, the Monégasque Omega growling playfully as he rolled over the Alpha. Frederik, sitting next to Oscar, chuckled and let Oscar press into him, the Beta gently scratching the back of Oscar's neck. Oscar let him, liking the attention until he felt another pair of eyes on him. 

Logan was watching him from one of the other sofas, the Alpha silently sitting next to Giuliano, who was too distracted by Pascal visiting the Paddock to pay attention to Logan. 

Oscar offered the Alpha a small smile, his stomach tingling when the Alpha winked in return. Oscar blinked out of his trance when he heard Arthur squeal happily, the Omega straddling Gianluca's hips now as the Alpha let him win. 

"You're very quiet today." Fred remarked, letting Oscar sink into his side.

"Hm." Oscar only let out, eyes lingering on Logan now, on the way the Alpha grinned and gently teased Giuliano for his obvious crush. 

"Does my mini me have a crush?" A teasing voice suddenly spoke up, Daniel hanging over the back of the sofa. The Aussie grinned and teasingly nosed the top of Oscar's head. Oscar grumbled a little but instinctively pushed up more to nuzzle back, pressing the tip of his nose to Dan's in a fond gesture.

"No crush." He muttered at the Alpha. Daniel hummed.

"Good, you're much too young." He said sternly, although he seemed more amused. Oscar glared at him, pushing back into Frederik instead. He let out a soft noise despite himself when he saw Logan get up, the Alpha wandering away from the group.

"I need to pee." Oscar murmured without looking at Dan or Frederik, the young Aussie Omega following his nose until he found Logan in the laundry room, where the Pack kept all the spare blankets for the nests. Logan was picking out a thick cover, but turned with a smile when he smelled Oscar enter. 

"Hey." Logan said with a friendly grin as Oscar approached him a bit hesitantly. Oscar smiled shakily in return. He shuffled over until he could press into Logan's side, cooing in greeting.

"Something wrong with your blanket?" Oscar asked awkwardly. Logan shrugged.

"It's a bit cold in my room, I needed a warmer blanket." The Alpha explained. Oscar frowned.

"But you're always so warm." He murmured, nosing Logan's neck a little. Logan was amazing to cuddle up with, Oscar found, soft and warm and always rumbling at him. Also now, Logan rumbled happily, leaning in and returning the nuzzling Oscar had given him. When Oscar caught the Alpha's eyes, his breathing hitched. Logan's pupils were slightly dilated, and his scent had become richer, more happy. 

"I've been wanting to kiss you for so long." The Alpha purred suddenly. Oscar smiled shakily, nodding even though he wasn't sure what he was agreeing too. Logan hesitated, but then slowly, gently backed Oscar into a pile of blankets, the two of them dropping into the softness. 

Logan was braced over Oscar, smiling down with tenderness in his eyes. Oscar sighed and pushed up, bringing their lips together in a hesitant kiss. Logan rumbled into the kiss and Oscar softly whined in return, letting the Alpha's hands lightly run over his neck and cheeks to scent him.

"This is not the toilet, Oscar." An amused voice spoke up from the doorway. Oscar gasped, looking around Logan and finding Dan entering the room. Logan grumbled a little, rolling off Oscar but keeping him close. 

"Dan, I- Logan-" Oscar stuttered, keeping his hand clasped with Logan.

"You smell happy when you're with him." Daniel said with a soothing rumble. "That's enough for me." Logan nodded gratefully at the older Alpha, slipping an arm around Oscar's waist and gently nosing his neck. Oscar purred happily, before smiling at Daniel.

"Thank you." He whispered. Dan nodded.

"No worries." He said, before turning to Logan and growing more stern. "Find me later, we need to have a talk."


	25. Alpha!Michael Italiano/Omega!Lando Norris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr said:   
> Maybe some fluff between Michael and Lando in ABO? They’re such a cute pairing 🥺

"Dan? Have you seen my sweater?" Michael asked as he walked into the Aussie's driver room. Dan was on the sofa, Max on his lap, the Omega fast asleep against his Mate's chest. 

"Which one?" Dan asked, stroking Max's hair as the Omega stirred.

"Hey Michael." Max mumbled, nuzzling Michael's outstretched hand a little before curling back into his Mate. 

"The white cableknit one." Michael told Dan, fondly stroking Max's cheek. Dan let him, trusting his friend enough to let him interact with his Mate.

"Haven't seen it. You sure you brought it?" Dan asked. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, I even wore it yesterday." He said with a frown. Daniel shrugged.

"I'll keep an eye out for it mate." The Aussie said with a nod. Michael hummed, leaning in to nuzzle Dan's temple lightly. Dan smiled and returned the gesture as Michael tilted his head for him. 

"Want to join us for dinner?" Max spoke up sluggishly. "We wanted Lando to join us too and he hates being a third wheel." The Omega added. Michael shrugged.

"Sure, I have no plans." He said, playing it off cool even if he had the sudden urge to rumble in a pleased way. His instincts had gotten very strong towards Lando recently. The little Omega was an absolute darling, and every fiber of Michael's being wanted to keep Lando safe every time he saw the younger man. 

"Should I pass by Lando's room to invite him?" Michael asked, hoping his cheeks weren't flushed too red. Daniel smirked, seeming amused, and Michael glared halfheartedly at his friend.

"Yeah, he's still in his driver room." Max muttered, not seeming to want to move from Dan's lap to cross the 2 metre distance to the room himself. Michael chuckled.

"You snuggle, I'll do the dirty work again." He snorted, rolling his eyes and leaving the room. 

He sniffed the air carefully as he headed across the hall to Lando's room, making sure the Omega didn't smell uncomfortable before he knocked.

"Lando? Are you in?" Michael asked softly, pushing the door open when the knocking didn't lead to an answer. He let out a soft noise when he glanced inside. Lando was curled up on the sofa, laying on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

But most important of all?

Lando was wearing Michael's sweater.

The white fabric was too big on the Omega, dwarfing him slightly, and Michael found it endearing how the sleeves were curled over Lando's hands to create sweater paws. The Omega seemed asleep, but was frowning and wiggling around a little. 

"Lando?" Michael tried softly, hesitantly stepping forward and stroking Lando's hair gently. Lando's face relaxed instantly, the Omega sighing and nuzzling into the Alpha's touch. Michael smiled tenderly, kneeling down and continuing his soft touches, rumbling softly as the Omega welcomed him close. Lando's face was so angelic and sweet when he was asleep, and Michael's instincts purred contentedly seeing the Omega so comfortable in his presence.

After 5 minutes or so, Lando stirred, his big blue eyes blinking open. Lando's breathing hitched a little when he spotted Michael, but a soft rumble from the Alpha had him settle down once more. Michael gave the Omega some time to slowly wake up, before smiling teasingly.

"That sweater looks good on you." The Alpha spoke softly, booping Lando's nose with his finger. Lando frowned, not understanding for a moment, and then blushed a bright pink.

"I-I..." he stuttered, abruptly sitting up and moving to take the sweater off.

"It's okay, keep it on." Michael said instantly, taking Lando's hands in his to stop him. He hadn't meant to startle Lando like this.

"I saw it laying around in Dan's room, a-and I was cold." Lando explained, sitting up straight but tucking his legs to his chest again to protect himself. Michael smiled, keeping his knelt position in front of Lando to be smaller than the Omega, being less intimidating that way.

"It's okay. It looks good on you." Michael said gently, stroking his thumb over Lando's palm. Lando hesitated, but then tugged him closer, letting Michael sit down on the sofa next to him. The Omega regarded Michael curiously, mindlessly nosing the sleeve of his sweater. Michael smiled and rumbled, holding out his arm with a questioning look, his instincts wanting Lando even closer.

When Lando cuddled into his side without hesitation, Michael rumbled proudly, instantly nuzzling Lando's hair. 

"You smell good." Lando whispered, still nosing the sleeve of Michael's sweater as he leaned his head on the Alpha's shoulder. Michael rumbled some more.

"You can have my sweaters whenever you want, I like it when you wear them." Michael purred. Lando blinked up at him.

"You do?" He asked. Michael nodded. 

"I can nuzzle you too, if you really like my scent that much." He added with an easy shrug, even though his heart was racing in his chest.

"I'd like that." Lando sighed breathlessly, instantly tilting his head back to bare his throat. He let Michael slowly scent him, the Alpha taking his time getting his scent on the little Omega's skin. Lando cooed and purred happily the whole time, hands stroking over Michael's cheeks before tilting the Alpha's face away from his neck.

"Sorry, was that too much?" Michael asked worriedly, but he was silenced by Lando's lips softly pressing over his. Michael groaned loudly, instinctively drawing the Omega onto his lap as their lips slid together more firmly. Lando tasted sweet and minty, and Michael felt like he was getting drunk from the Omega's taste alone. Eventually, Lando cooed softly and  
reluctantly pulled away, keeping close enough to nuzzle their noses together.

"Was that okay?" Lando asked breathlessly. Michael sighed and nodded.

"More than okay." He whispered with a small smile, using the fabric of the sweater to pull Lando even closer, their lips meeting once more before Michael lowered his head to nuzzle at Lando's collarbone, pushing the neckline of the sweater aside so the fabric drooped over one of Lando's shoulders to bare his skin.

"Oh, Max and Dan wanted to take us out for dinner." Michael muttered after a long moment of soft, tender nuzzling, the Alpha muttering the words against the Omega's skin instead of pulling back. Michael could feel Lando smile against his temple, the Omega urging his head up again so he could press a kiss to his lips. Lando's hands were soft on Michael's cheeks as the Omega pulled away, a slighly mischievous look in his eyes.

"It's a date."


	26. Alpha!Michael Italiano/Omega!Lando Norris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla-tinwe on tumblr asked: "Do you maybe have some more Lando/Michael fluff? You really melted my heart with the last one 🥺🖤"

"Hello Lando." Michael chuckled as a weight settled on his back. The Aussie Alpha was sprawled on his stomach on the bed, letting Lando nuzzle the back of his head as the Omega pushed him into the covers. Lando growled playfully in return, gently biting at Michael's ear. The Alpha chuckled and lazily reached back, grabbing Lando's thigh and trying to bring him off balance. 

"Noo, stop!" Lando whined with a giggle, digging his fingers into Michael's shoulders to keep himself grounded. Michael hummed fondly at his Omega's antics, but still threw Lando's off of him with a swift swipe of his arm, Lando huffing as he fell in a mess of limbs on the covers. Michael pushed himself up so he was kneeling on the bed, watching his precious little Mate try to crawl back up. 

"Are you done now?" Michael purred. Lando just growled some more, the Omega baring his teeth a little before pouncing on Michael again. Michael caught him, humouring Lando by letting himself fall onto his back. The Omega purred proudly and settled himself on Michael's lap. 

"You got me." Michael chuckled, Lando taking his wrists in his hands and pressing them down next to Michael's head. Lando cooed happily.

"I'm stronger." He said smugly. Michael raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" He chuckled, following with a soft growl. Lando nodded determinedly, shifting his weight foreward onto Michael's chest. Michael wiggled a little, testing Lando's strength without moving too much. 

"You're not going to win, Alpha." Lando purred, and Michael was momentarily caught off guard. Lando didn't call Michael his Alpha often, at least, not when they were dressed. 

Lando grinned when he saw Michael's hesitance, the Omega smugly purring a little. The Alpha scoffed now, rumbling low in his chest before easily freeing his right hand, using it to push Lando off of him again. Lando squeaked but instantly jumped back on, the two laughing as they rolled back and forth on the bed.

Michael was much stronger than Lando, being an Alpha, but Lando was quick, and his continuous wiggling made it difficult for Michael to hold on to him. Lando managed to move onto Michael's chest once again, pressing him down into the covers and growling more fiercely. 

"Oh baby, you're not very impressive I'm afraid." Michael purred, making Lando huff.

"I'm winning." He growled. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" He asked, rumbling and biting a little at Lando's jaw when the Omega leaned in close enough. Lando nodded, but he seemed less sure of himself now. Michael smirked, tensing his arms and bringing his right leg up, using the momentum to flip them over again. 

Lando huffed and whined as his back hit the mattress again. Michael leaned in to nuzzle his cheek soothly and then kissed his Omega's nose. Lando's face scrunched up in an adorable way and Michael just felt his heart fill with love for the younger man.

"It's okay to lose sometimes." Michael purred, even though Lando growled and pouted grumpily. The Alpha rolled his eyes, letting go of Lando's wrists and resting his forearms next to Lando's head, leaning in closer to nuzzle their noses together. 

"Come on, show me that pretty smile, my beauty." Michael whispered softly, rumbling at his Omega. Lando's lips slowly quirked up into a smile, and Michael grinned happily, leaning in to kiss Lando's soft lips. Lando's kissed back, hands clutching at Michael's sides to hold him closer. 

Michael moved his attention to Lando's neck and jaw, placing soft kisses to the sensitive skin until Lando giggled, the Omega fondly stroking at Michael's hair.

"I liked it, by the way." Michael muttered as the boisterous mood disappeared, only the smell of contentment hanging strong in the air as Michael rolled onto his side next to Lando. Lando blinked.

"Fighting me?" He snorted. Michael chuckled.

"Also," he admitted. "But I meant you calling me your Alpha." He added softly, bringing Lando's hands up to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"But you are, right?" Lando whispered. "We are Mates?" He seemed unsure, and Michael sighed.

"Yes." He whispered, bringing Lando flush against his chest. "My beautiful, sweet, amazing little Omega." He purred, pressing kisses to Lando's lips between every word. Lando giggled some more, nuzzling against Michael's jaw.

"My beautiful Alpha." He smiled in return. Michael sighed, letting his finger run from Lando's forehead down to the tip of his nose.

"I love you, Lando." He muttered. Lando purred louder than he ever had before, excitedly nuzzling Michael's neck.

"I love you too."


	27. Alpha!Michael Italiano/Omega!Lando Norris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cowboy-girl204on tumblr asked:  
> I know I just asked for a Michael/lando fic, butttttt seeing Daniel walk in the track with a thousand layers on and Michael in short sleeves made me think of omega lando going crazy thinking Michael was absolutely freezing and wrapping himself around him like a sloth to warm him up. BTW I think you are the literal best♥️

Lando knew he didn't have to worry too much about his Mate. Michael was one of the strongest, kindest Alphas Lando had ever met and literally no one had a problem with him. As much as Dan seemed to attract trouble, Michael seemed to avoid it or solve it easily, and Lando was so grateful for it.

He had heard Max complain about having to get his Alpha out of trouble more than once, but then again, Max attracted trouble just as much.

Lando was so so glad his Mate didn't worry him so much.

But now here Michael was, sashaying down the paddock in a short sleeved shirt and Lando felt his instincts scream.  
It was cold, Lando would even say freezing, and while the Omega himself had wrapped himself up in multiple warm layers, the Alpha acted like it was midsummer in Australia.

Lando whimpered loudly to himself when he noticed, wanting to go over to make sure his Alpha was keeping warm. Max noticed, the other Omega standing next to him as they were waiting for their Mates.

"What's wrong, pup?" Max asked. Lando whimpered anxiously, biting on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"He must be cold." Lando whimpered, eying Michael in concern. Max chuckled, slinging an arm over Lando's shoulders.

"He'll be fine, he's strong." Max hummed, grinning in amusement when Lando let out a jealous huff. "You're adorable." Max purred, happily nosing Lando's temple and then kissing the soft skin.

"Scenting my Mate again, feisty Omega?" Michael said as he neared them, rolling his eyes when Max bared his teeth. Daniel reached for his Mate and pulled him into his side, kissing Max firmly.

Lando meanwhile rushed over to Michael, whining as he pressed close, wrapping his arms around Michael the best he could.

"What has gotten into you, little one?" Daniel snorted, while Michael just rumbled and let Lando hug him, the Alpha nipping at Lando's throat to scent him.

"You're cold." Lando whimpered, rubbing his hands over Michael's arms. He whined anxiously, trailing soft kisses over Michael's cheeks.

"I'm not cold." Michael chuckled, but the Alpha allowed the touches, rumbling softly again and kissing Lando's temple. Lando still whimpered, hopping up and wrapping his legs around Michael's waist, holding him tightly.

"I'll keep you warm." Lando whispered, even though he knew it didn't make sense. His instincts just wanted him to hold on, to make sure his Alpha's skin wouldn't get cold but stay the comforting warm temperature it usually was.

"You need to wear a coat." Lando muttered, making sure Michael was holding on to his ass and waist before he leaned back a little to unzip his coat, taking it off and wrapping it around Michael's shoulders.

"Now you're cold though." Michael chuckled. Lando bit his lip, but shook his head.

"I have you..?" He muttered, seeming to be confused himself. Michael rumbled, gently nuzzling their noses together.

"You're adorable." He purred. "My perfect little Mate." He added, biting at Lando's throat.

"This is sickly sweet." Max huffed, when Michael pulled Lando in for a kiss. Lando pulled away reluctantly from his Mate's lips, glancing over his shoulder to frown at his friend.

"You're just jealous your Mate is as romantic as a brick." He purred, before going back to kissing Michael. Daniel blinked, seeming offended, but then Max turned, hands on his hips.

"Yeah we need to talk about that..."


	28. Alpha!Michael Italiano/Omega!Lando Norris

"Congrats mate." Michael grinned, hugging Daniel tightly. The other Alpha smiled giddily, leaning into his hold. Michael could feel Dan leaning on him just a tad bit too much and knew the man was exhausted, only kept on his feet by the thrill of getting another podium. Michael kept an hand on Dan's waist, grumbling and baring his teeth in warning when staff came over to take the other Alpha away.

Dan needed some Pack first. 

Michael smiled in relief when Max ran up to them, the Omegas expression still slightly sour about his own DNF before he smiled at Dan, pulling him into a tight hug and gently scratching the back of Daniel's neck. It was no longer a secret the two were courting, but Michael still instinctively felt the need to block them from view. 

"Proud of you." Michael heard Max whisper, the Dutch Omega pressing a chaste kiss to Dan's lips. Daniel rumbled and just held his Mate tightly, face buried in the crook of Max's neck as he closed his eyes. 

"Call me if you need me." Michael muttered to the couple, leaning in close to nuzzle the top of Dan's head to show yet again how proud he was. Daniel smiled but didn't lift his head from Max's shoulder. The Omega huffed a little, struggling to keep his Mate up, and turned to look at Michael.

"Lando might need you." He muttered softly, giving Michael a small smile. Michael nodded.

"I'll go find him, you okay to keep Dan?" He asked. Max hummed softly, rubbing his cheek over Dan's head.

"Always."

Michael eventually found Lando in their hotel room, the little Omega curled up in the centre of a little nest.

"Hey babydoll." Michael muttered softly, kneeling on the edge of the bed and pressing soft butterfly kisses over Lando's face. Lando, who had seemed asleep, sighed and opened his eyes, giving Michael a tired smile.

"Hey." He mumbled in answer. Michael rumbled, reaching for his backpack and taking out the sweets and sweater he had packed before the race. Lando smiled lightly at the sweets but only reached for the cable knitted sweater he loved so much, pressing it against his face and sighing.

"What can I do to help you?" Michael asked softly, not liking how quiet his precious little Mate was. The Alpha laid down on his side next to Lando, kissing his cheek and trying to coax Lando into eating some chocolate. Lando eyed him for a moment and then crawled onto Michael's lap, straddling his legs and placing his hands on the Alpha's cheeks.

"Fuck me. Fuck me so good I forget." Lando whispered, taking Michael's shirt off before doing the same with his own shirt. 

"Lando..." Michael muttered hesitantly as the little Omega mouthed at his neck. 

"Please." Lando whispered. "I know what I'm doing." Their chests were pressed flush together now, and when Lando bared his throat for him, scent already a little lighter, Michael sighed and leaned in, nuzzling his face in the crook of Lando's neck.

"Okay." He agreed, pushing Lando up to undress him further. Lando tried to rush him, but Michael took his time, opening his precious little Omega up with all the care in the world before finally letting Lando sink onto his cock. 

"P-please Alpha..." Lando chanted over and over again, Michael's hands on his hips refraining him from quickening the pace. Michael kissed him deeply, rumbling deep in his chest as he guided the Omega. 

"Ssh, I've got you." Michael whispered as Lando dropped his head down, forehead resting on Michael's shoulder as he shuddered, his hole clenching around Michael's cock. 

Michael didn't want Lando to forget, he wanted Lando to know it was okay to be frustrated and that he was here to make his precious Omega feel happy and loved again.

He just hoped Lando would understand. 

"You want the knot?" Michael asked with a groan, biting at Lando's throat. Lando nodded, his thighs trembling in the effort it took for him to continue to bounce on Michael's cock. Michael pushed him down, biting Lando's shoulder as he thrusted up into the Omega's heat a few last times, before groaning as his knot inflated, locking them together as he came inside his Mate. 

Lando whined at the feeling, cheeks flushed and sweaty as he reached for his own neglected cock. Michael pushed his hand away, wrapping his own hand around Lando's cock instead to get him off. Lando whined as he came, arms tightly wrapped around Michael as he shuddered and spilled over the Alpha's hand. 

"Thank you." Lando whispered hoarsely as he came down from his high, his cheek resting against Michael's shoulder. They were still locked together and Michael didn't try to move them, instead gently stroking his large hand over the length of Lando's back to soothe him.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Michael asked softly. Lando lifted his head, eyes teary, and nodded, seeming unable to speak. Michael wordlessly held him tighter, rumbling at him as he continued to scent Lando until the knot went down. He cleaned the both of them up, and then brought his Omega close again, feeling Lando sniffle against his chest. 

"It's okay." Michael whispered, "Let it out, I've got you." Lando's grip on him tightened, almost painfully so, but Michael didn't correct him.

He would do anything for his Omega.


	29. Alpha!Callum Ilott/Omega!Marcus Armstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suckmyballshoney-main said:  
> Omg omg omg Kimi spotting Marcus and Callum making out and be like *but you are baby why you mating* and they’re mega embarrassed please 👉👈

“Look how pretty you are.” Callum purred, leaning over Marcus and trailing soft kisses down the side of the Omega’s face. The Omega had build a little nest in one of the broom closet, which seemed like an odd place but was also the only place that allowed them some privacy. Marcus cooed softly, his cheeks turning a light pink as he allowed Callum to kiss him. 

“It’s rare to get some time alone with you.” Marcus smiled, fussing over the nest a little and making sure the nest was soft and perfectly fluffy around his Alpha. Callum rumbled happily at him, quickly shrugging off his shirt to allow Marcus the skin-to-skin contact the Omega always craved. Marcus cooed at the gesture and took his shirt off too, pressing close to Callum and sighing contentedly at the contact. 

“I missed you.” Callum murmured gently, drawing Marcus into another deep kiss as he let his hands roam over the Omega’s torso, making sure his scent would linger on Marcus’s skin hours after they would part. Marcus whined and threw his head back to allow Callum to mouth at his neck. 

Their moment of peace was broken suddenly when the door to the closet opened, a strong Alpha scent falling into the little space.

“Kimi.” Marcus squeaked, while Callum growled and sat up, protectively pushing his Omega behind him. For a long moment, Kimi just stared at them, seeming to struggle making sense of what he was seeing. Callum got more anxious, pulling the covers up over Marcus to protect him as he squared his shoulders, staring the Pack Alpha down.

“What is going on?” Kimi asked slowly. Callum huffed, peeking over his shoulder to Marcus, who was watching on with wide eyes.

“My Mate made a nest for me.” Callum said, jutting his chin up in defiance even though he was trembling lightly. “We were just trying to enjoy it.” Kimi cocked his head to the side.

“Mate? You are both pups.” He scoffed. Marcus sat up now too.

“Not true! We’re both adults.” He murmured, pressing his face against the back of Callum’s shoulder afterwards. Kimi stayed quiet again.

“We’re not in F1, we don’t have to ask your permission to court.” Callum muttered. Kimi blinked.

“No.” he answered. “But you are… you are both so young. Are you sure about all this?” he murmured, seeming both genuinely confused and worried. Marcus smiled lightly, slipping his arm around Callum’s waist.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” The Omega whispered, cooing softly at his Alpha. Callum turned to look at him, a fond smile playing on his lips as he gently nuzzled their noses together. 

“I love you.” He murmured softly, rumbling as Marcus returned the 3 little words. Callum looked up at Kimi again, but the Pack Alpha was smiling lightly. 

“Just be careful.” He muttered. “And hand me a can of tomato puree before Sebastian throws a fit.” He murmured, pointing at the shelves behind the couple. Callum stood up to get a can, and handed it to Kimi, who took it before hesitating. 

“Be good to him, yeah?” he told Callum softly, stroking his hand over the young Alpha’s cheek. Callum cooed softly, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“Always.” He promised, and Kimi nodded, clearly believing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	30. Alpha!Alex/Omega!Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonnenscheingirl said:  
> Pack Verse Prompt:
> 
> Alex and Pierre are into each other but too shy to tell the other one, so they need some Help from the pack 😊😊

“…Pierre? Are you even listening to me?” Charles huffed out, tugging on his friend’s arm. Pierre blinked and turned around, to where his friend was sitting next to him. Charles gave him an impatient huff, starting his monologue (Charles would kill him if he knew Pierre thought of Charles’s stories as monologues) again without seeming too disturbed. Pierre sighed and looked away again, to the other side of the Pack Room. Alex was sitting on the sofa there, George laying on his back with his head on Alex’s lap as Lando was dozing off against the young Alpha’s other side.

Pierre sighed melancholically. He wanted to be the one dozing off in Alex’s hold. Alex heard his sigh and looked up, giving Pierre a curious look before smiling lightly. Pierre blushed, instinctively wanting to avert his eyes, but he still gave Alex a small smile in return, a soft cooing noise leaving his throat despite his efforts to keep it in.

“Oh.” Charles purred next to him, a smug smile playing on his lips as he looked back and forth between Alex and Pierre. Pierre turned to Charles with wide eyes, and instantly shook his head.

“Don’t you dare interfere, Charles.” He huffed out immediately. Charles just shot him a cheeky smile, and suddenly got up, heading over to the 3 Brits.

Pierre’s blood ran cold when he saw Charles lean close to Alex. For a moment, he thought Charles was going to kiss Pierre. Charles would understand, at least he would understand if Alex wanted Charles. Charles was the most perfect Omega available, being both beautiful and needy, and Pierre could never be as perfect as him. Charles averted his face at the last moment and instead leaned down to nuzzle Lando’s cheek until the younger awoke.

“Come on baby, I need to talk to you.” Charles said in a hushed voice, picking Lando up and letting the younger man wrap his legs around his waist to clutch on to him like a little koala. “Lewis will cuddle Georgie. Maybe you can sit with Pierre, Alex? He needs some Alpha lovin’ “ Charles purred. Lando stirred in Charles’s arms, and lifted his head to sleepily blink up at Pierre, before grinning.

“Oh yes, he needs some Alpha lovin’ “ he purred. Pierre was close to murdering the both of them, but then Alex stood up and headed over, sitting on the sofa next to him.

“Are they right, or do you want me to leave?” Alex asked softly, keeping a respectful distance from him. Pierre shuffled a bit closer.

“I can use a hug.” He murmured softly. Alex offered him a soft smile, and easily wrapped an arm around him. Pierre sighed and happily snuggled closer, burying his face in Alex’s shirt. Alex smelled nice, and it made Pierre feel comfortable.

“I’m glad.” Alex said softly, and Pierre tensed as he realised he had spoken aloud. He lifted his head to look at Alex and found the Alpha smiling down on him. The Alpha rumbled softly and then leaned in to press a soft kiss to Pierre’s forehead. Pierre whined loudly, pushing closer until he was practically on the Alpha’s lap yet it still didn’t feel like it was close enough. 

“Sssh, I’ve got you.” Alex muttered, wrapping a blanket around Pierre and holding him close. They shyly stared at each other, Alex letting out the occasional rumble while Pierre cooed softly. 

“Oh just kiss him already!” Max, sitting with Daniel on one of the other sofas, spoke up loudly. Alex blushed and tried to push away, but Pierre clutched on tightly.

“Alex, I-“ he murmured, placing a hand on Alex’s cheek. Alex rumbled hesitantly, leaning in to nudge their noses together.

“Yes?” the Alpha asked. Pierre let out a shaky breath.

“I do want you to kiss me.” He murmured. Alex smiled.

“Really?” he asked, bringing their mouths closer together. Pierre sighed.

Really.” He confirmed, before leaning in to bring their lips together. Alex kissed back readily, the Alpha rumbling as he drew Pierre properly on his lap, protectively curling his arms around the Omega’s waist. 

“Fucking finally!” Charles called loudly, and Pierre could also hear Lando and Max wolf whistling in the background. But he ignored everything. The most important thing right now was the Alpha holding him, the Alpha kissing him.

The others could wait a bit longer.


	31. Alpha!Nico/Omega!Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the pack verse prompts, something on Hulkenburg? there hasn’t been any on them even after Kevin’s announcement of departure. Cheers✨

"Kevin? Are you in here?" Nico asked softly, pushing open the door to Kevin's room and finding the Omega snuggled up in a large nest. The Omega was hiding his face in the blankets and didn't acknowledge Nico's presence, but Nico still sensed the Omega's scent getting slightly less melancholic. 

"Come here bunny." Nico whispered, crawling into the nest and over Kevin, pressing a soft kiss to the Omega's temple. Kevin sniffled and rolled over, his arms wrapping around Nico's neck to hug him close. The Omega was crying almost silently, soft hiccups shaking his body. Nico just knelt over him and held the younger close, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. 

Eventually, Kevin wiggled out of his hold and shuffled away from him, averting his eyes as he sat bak against the headboard with his knees tucked up to his chest. Nico moved to kneel opposite him, rumbling softly, but Kevin didn't react. 

"Bunny..." Nico tried softly, fingers curling under Kevin's chin to tilt the Omega's head up. Normally, Kevin would protest at the nickname, but now he just stared at Nico with watery, red eyes. He let out a strangled shine and Nico rumbled softly in comfort, not trying to move Kevin but instead leaning in to press his forehead against Kevin's.

"Talk to me, darling." He whispered. Kevin sniffled, more tears falling down his cheeks.

"I don't want to go." He sobbed. Nico sighed, hugging Kevin close as the Omega fell into his arms. He rumbled again, hoping to comfort him. 

"I know." He sighed, not knowing what else to say. Kevin clutched onto him impossibly tightly, his whole face pressed into the Alpha's hoodie.

"Everything will be okay, you will find another seat. We both will." Nico whispered. Kevin sighed, fingers coming to rest on the side of Nico's neck. 

"Do you think they'll even miss me?" Kevin whispered. Nico frowned, not understanding the question.

"Haas you mean?" He asked. Kevin shook his head.

"The Pack." He whispered in a small voice. "I know most of them don't like me but I... I-" Kevin let out another heartbreaking sob, his scent getting deeper, even more sad. Nico's eyes widened.

"Kevin, the Pack adores you, of course they'll miss you." He whispered, but Kevin fervently shook his head. 

"No they don't." He whispered brokenly. Nico hesitated, absentmindedly stroking his Omega's hair, but then took a resolute decision. He lifted Kevin into his arms, hands on his arse to keep him up as he got up from the bed.

"N-nico?" Kevin mumbled, wiggling in his Alpha's arms and hissing softly. Nico shushed him, kissing Kevin's cheek.

"I've got you, my precious little bunny." He whispered softly, carrying Kevin into the main Pack Room. Kevin wiggled around some more, understanding what Nico was trying to do and not liking it. Nico brought Kevin over to one of the sofa, and the moment he set the Omega down and others caught the Omega's sad smile, Pack Mates started to crowd around them.

"Kevin?" Lando whimpered softly, crawling onto the sofa and pressing close to the other Omega. Kevin smiled shakily and allowed Lando to cuddle him. 

"Are you okay?" Lando murmured worriedly while Max and Charles pressed close to them as well. Kevin gave them a watery smile, but then shook his head. 

"Not really." He whispered. Dan had come up next to Nico, and also Kimi came over, the Pack Alpha giving Nico a questioning look.

"He thinks you won't miss him." Nico murmured, sighing as Kevin hissed sharply at him. 

"Why won't we miss you?" Daniel asked. Kevin seemed tense, shuffling away from the others.

"Most of you don't like me." He muttered with a shrug, giving Nico a helpless look. Nico shushed him softly, but did not step closer even though his instincts screamed for him to protect his Omega. 

"We do like you." Max murmured softly. "You are one of the most caring Omegas around here, we all enjoy your nests." He added, nuzzling Kevin's cheek. Charles nodded as well.

"We will all miss you." He said with a sad smile, cuddling up against Kevin and cooing softly. Kevin let out a shaky smile, looking up at Nico with wide, begging eyes. Nico leaned in to Omega, capturing Kevin's lips in a soft kiss.

"We all adore you. And I love you, bunny." He whispered against Kevin's lips. Kevin smiled shakily into the kiss, and when they parted, Kevin seemed a lot less anxious. 

"I love you too." Kevin answered hoarsely, before glancing at the youngsters still cuddled in his hold.

"I made a nest in my room." He murmured, and smiled fondly when the three younger Omegas stumbled up and chased each other to the room. Kevin got up more slowly, first hugging his Mate tightly. Nico smiled, nuzzling his cheek firmly.

"We'll be okay, yeah?" Kevin murmured. Nico pulled back, giving Kevin a smile before pressing a kiss to the top of the Omega's head.

"Yes we will be." He promised. "Now go on, the pups need you." He added. Kevin nodded, pulling away, but not leaving before he gently nuzzled Dan and Kimi too, the latter murmuring something in Kevin's ear and gently touching the Omega's cheek as Kevin pulled away. 

"Are you coming, _bunny?_ " a teasing voice called from Kevin's bedroom. Kevin turned and found Lando poking his head around the doorframe with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Don't test your luck." Kevin grumbled, but he quickly made his way over, slinging an arm around Lando's waist and going inside with him. 

Daniel meanwhile patted Nico's shoulder in support.

"You're still psrt us of too, you know that right? We'll never let you and Kevin down." The Aussie murmured, fondly nuzzling his ex-teammate's cheek. Nico sighed, crossing eyes with Kimi for a moment and visibly relaxing when the Pack Alpha nodded in agreement. The German Alpha smiled, gazing at the door to Kevin's room.

"We will be okay."


	32. Alpha!Mick/Omega!Robert/Beta!Arthur (+ Omega!Seb & Alpha!Kimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: love the marcus + callum drabble!! omg amazing!! have you written a mick drabble yet? curious if he's alpha? or maybe beta because he's chill?

"Welcome, Mick." Sebastian smiled, hugging Mick as the young Alpha came into the Pack Room. Mick smiled but hugged back hesitantly, feeling very aware of the fact he was hugging an Omega he was not Mated to. Seb had always seen him as pup when he was in F2, but now Mick was in F1, things had to be different.

Right?

Sebastian let go of Mick, patting his cheek lightly.

"Nice to have you with us." The Omega murmured with a soft cooing sound. Mick blushed and averted his eyes, and the moment Seb let go off him, Mick quickly headed over to where some of the F2 drivers were cuddled up in a nest Max had made for them. Marcus was asleep on Callum's chest, but Callum was still awake. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as Mick laid down next to them, nuzzling his face into Callum's free shoulder. Mick sighed and snuggled closer, rumbling softly at Marcus as the Omega stirred and wrinkled up his nose a little.

"It's just weird." Mick murmured. "I don't know how to act anymore." He admitted even more softly. Callum hummed, gently leaning in to nose at Mick's cheek.

"Nothing's changed." The other Alpha spoke, but Mick huffed impatiently. 

"I'm an Alpha in F1 now, not a pup anymore." He said, rolling onto his back next to the couple. Callum didn't answer, probably didn't know what to say to ease his friend's mind, and they just laid in silence for a long moment.

"Mick!" A happy voice squealed out, Arthur propelling himself onto the Alpha and hugging him tightly. Robert followed after him, the Omega whining happily as he approached Mick with slightly more caution.

"How is the big boy car?" Arthur asked with a grin, leaning in to steal a kiss from Mick and whining when Mick averted his face. Robert let out a soft whimper, nuzzling closer as well and nudging his nose against Mick's jaw, but he also got no affection from the Alpha. The three weren't officially together or courting, but were close to it, and it clearly hurt the Beta and Omega to be denied by the Alpha.

"I need air." Mick whispered, stumbling up and running out of the Pack Room. He crouched down with his back against the wall in the alley next to the Pack building, trying to calm his heartbeat. He couldn't deal with it, the pressure of being a F1 driver while trying to figure out if he had Mates.

It was too much.

"Mick?" A gruff voice murmured. Mick's head shot up as he recognized the voice as Kimi's. The Pack Alpha was standing a few steps away from him, dark sunglasses hiding his expression as he folded his arms over his chest. Mick bared his teeth, feeling threatened, and scrambled back onto his feet. 

"Your Mates seemed upset." Kimi said, cautiously holding his hands up. Mick huffed and bared his teeth again.

"Leave them alone." He snarled. "They are not my Mates. T-they are pups and I-I-" he stuttered, before quickly averting his eyes and shrugging his shoulders a little. 

"Mick, come here honey." A second voice spoke up, Sebastian joining Kimi and holding out his arms for the younger man. Mick let out a strangled sound, torn between wanting to try an maintain a sliver of his tough Alpha mask and wanting to have Seb comfort him. The latter instinct got the bedt of him and Mick quickly moved over to Seb, whining as he cuddled into the man's hold.

"Ssh, Liebling, I've got you." Seb whispered softly, letting Mick press his face into the crook of his neck.

"It's too much." Mick sobbed. "I-I don't want to be an Alpha, I just want to be a pup." He hicupped. Sebastian pulled back and gently kissed his forehead.

"You're still my pup." He whispered. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you don't have to act in a way that makes you uncomfortable. If you only want to stay close to your F2 friends, that's fine too. Especially because of Robert and Arthur." Sebastian explained patiently. Mick bit his lip.

"I don't... I don't know what Rob and Arthur are to me." He whispered. Seb nuzzled their noses together.

"You don't have to label it, just be close to them, see how it feels and progresses." The Omega told him. Mick nodded, before looking at Kimi. The Pack Alpha gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome to do what you want, kid. Just don't cause any trouble, we already have Charles for that." He hummed. Sebastian seemed offended, but then agreed with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you." Mick told them both softly. He noticed two more shadows peeking around the corner of the Pack building, and sighed shakily as he recognised their scents. He jogged past Seb and Kimi, coming to a halt within arm's reach of Robert and Arthur, who stood cuddled close together with matching wide-eyed expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry." Mick told them breathlessly, itching to touch them but instead holding back. Arthur instantly whined and moved over to him, the Beta shuffling into his hold and hugging him tightly. 

"Robert?" Mick asked anxiously as the Omega stayed back a bit more. Robert sighed shakily but then stepped closer too, curling around the both of them and whining softly as Mick pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Don't scare us like that again." Arthur murmured, asking for a kiss once more. This time, Mick gladly allowed it, letting their lips brush together as he rumbled softly. He also kissed Robert, the Omega smiling lightly against his lips and finally seeming able to relax.

"Missed you." Robert whispered softly in Mick's ear, while Mick knew he wanted to say so much more. Arthur whined needily, tugging on Robert's shirt to pull him into a kiss too, and Mick smiled contentedly when both their scents lightened. 

"Come on pups, time to go inside." Sebastian said, herding the trio to the door. Mick locked eyes with the older man, and then lightly bared his throat.

"Danke." He murmured. Seb gave him a tender smile.

"I'm here whenever you need me."


	33. Alpha!Michael Italiano/Omega!Lando Norris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ❤️ Can I ask for Lando/Michael “Do you think it’s possible that I…might be… pregnant? ” Also ik hou van jou en knuffels ❤️❤️❤️

Michael watched from a distance as Lando talked to some of the McLaren mechanics. The young Omega seemed incomfortable, one hand pressed to his belly as he kept sipping from his water bottle, his face paling lightly. Michael hummed worriedly, stepping closer to help his little Mate, when Dan stopped him.

"Hey mate, can you maybe help me?" The other Alpha asked, before explaining how he had misplaced his headphones. Michael only listened partially, his attention still going out to Lando, whose scent soured suddenly. Daniel trailed off, noticing the change in scent too, and the two of them rushed over to Lando, arriving just before Lando swayed on his feet and fainted. 

Dan caught him, but instantly allowed Michael to take over, the physio rumbling worriedly as he hurried to carry his Mate to the nearby sofa. Daniel stayed close, making sure unwanted people kept their distance. He seemed worried about his little teammate and clearly wanted to reach out to him, but he knew Michael wouldn't allow him right now.

"Lando? Lando can you hear me?" Michael asked, patting the Omega's cheek. Lando whined but opened his eyes slowly, pawing at Michael's chest to try and pull him close. He was clearly scared and so Michael allowed it, sitting down and letting Lando crawl onto his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" Michael asked worriedly. Lando was trembling in his arms, but shook his head fervently, not wanting to talk about it. Michael sighed, pressing his face against the top of Lando's head and taking a deep breath.

"You want to go to the Pack Room?" He asked softly. Lando nodded, his face hidden in the crook of his Alpha's neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered suddenly as Michael lifted him up, ready to carry him to the Pack Room. Michael rumbled softly.

"Ssh, it will all be okay." He whispered, craddling his precious Mate against his chest as he walked over to the pack room. Dan walked with him, keeping a hand on the back of Michael's shoulder to lead him along. 

In the Pack room, Lando still wouldn't look at Michael as he was set down on one of the sofas. His arms were curled around his belly still and Michael rumbled worriedly, feeling Lando's forehead.

"Are you sick?" Michael asked. Lando hesitated, but then shook his head.

"I don't think so?" He muttered. Michael sat down next to him, kissing Lando's temple.

"Talk to me, honey. You're worrying me." He sighed. Lando sniffled, finally lifting his head to look at Michael.

“Do you think it’s possible that I…might be… pregnant? ” Lando whispered. Michael drew in a sharp breath.

"Is that a question, or do you know already?" Michael asked breathlessly, taking his Mate's hand in his. Lando blushed, trying to look away again, but Michael didn't let him. 

"Lando, everything will be okay. I love you and I'm here for you." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Lando's forehead. Lando sniffled.

"Two." He whispered. When Michael only gave him a questioning look in answer, Lando exhaled shakily.

"I'm carrying 2 pups." He whispered with a small smile. Michael grinned and rumbled happily, kissing Lando's lips.

"You're amazing." He purred, moving down to nuzzle his face against Lando's belly. Lando giggled and gently stroked Michael's hair as the Alpha continued to fuss over him.

"Michael?" Daniel asked softly, the Alpha clearly hiding his excitement as he stood a few steps away from him.

"You can all congratulate him." Michael chuckled, moving to sit next to Lando, a protective arm slung over his shoulders. Daniel leaned in to kiss Lando's forehead, but then hugged Michael too.

"You mean congratulate _both_ of you." He chuckled, nuzzling their noses together. Michael smiled shakily.

"I'm going to be a dad." He mumbled in disbelief. Lando chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"Took you long enough, old man." He purred teasingly. Michael tried to glare, but he was smiling to widely for it to come across as such. 

"Stop smiling or you might turn into Daniel." Max said dryly, patting the back of Michael's shoulder. "And believe me, 1 Daniel is already enough."


	34. Beta!Sacha Fenestraz/Omega!Lando Norris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: i’m always weak for some pack fic lando/sacha, could i please get something along the lines of play fighting turns into something more and everyone is like yall,,, get a room and they do. i love ur writing so much, thank u!!

"Lando! You fucker!" Sacha squealed, rushing after the Omega into the Pack Room. The two youngsters were giggling, running through the room and around the sofa, where Kimi sat watching them with an unimpressed look on his face. The pair noticed the Pack Alpha and Lando, running in front, quickly made a beeline away from Kimi and towards an abandoned nest in the corner of the room. 

"Careful." Kimi murmured at them, before sighing as the two pups only giggled more loudly. There really was no use in trying to get them to calm down. 

On the nest, Sacha succeeded at grabbing the back of Lando's shirt, the pull bringing the Omega off balance. Lando whined loudly as he toppled into the pillows in the nest, Sacha falling over him. Sacha growled playfully, nipping at Lando's cheek as they rolled around on the nest. They were quite close in size and strength, and with Sacha being a Beta it was still a quit fair fight. 

"Got you!" Lando said triumphantly, sitting on Sacha and straddling his hips. Sacha growled under him, pulling his hands free from Lando's hold and placing them on Lando's hips. He flipped them over again, pressing down on Lando's chest and leaning in to lightly fit his teeth on the Omega's throat. 

"That's cheating." Lando gasped, promptly going slack under Sacha. Sacha grumbled happily, pulling his teeth off Lando's skin and kissing the tender skin. 

"You just can't bear losing, hm?" He teased. Lando grumbled and frowned at the Beta, but then cooed when Sacha started trailing soft kisses up Lando's neck, over his jaw and onto his cheek.

"Sacha..." Lando gasped, eyes fluttering shut as Sacha finally brought their lips together in a soft kiss. The kiss deepened quickly, Lando instantly complying as Sacha's tongue brushed over his lips, asking for entrance. 

"Fuck Lando..." Sacha gasped softly as Lando's hands slipped under his shirt, pressing against his back as Lando kissed and bit at Sacha's ear. Sacha pushed his hips down, their crotches rubbing together. The friction made them both moan out, Lando throwing his head back with a breathless smile.

"What the actual fuck." A voice growled out. Lando's eyes flew open and he came face to face with Max, who was only being held back by the arm Dan had wrapped around his waist.

"Max?" Lando whined out as Sacha scrambled off him, the Beta staring at the Dutchman with wide eyes. 

"Get me a knife, Dan. I'm going to skin this little rat " Max growled, eyes focused on the Argentinian Beta. Sacha whimpered, clutching at Lando's arm as the little Omega suddenly sat up, puffing up his chest.

"Calm your tits, Max." He said sharply. Max blinked, not seeming to comprehend what Lando had said, while Dan burst out in giggles, letting go of Max's waist. 

Max huffed, shaking his confusion off, and jumped onto the nest. He tried to get to Sacha, growling at the Beta, but Lando got in between them, snarling back.

"Stop it, Max!" Lando snapped. Max growled, trying to push Lando aside.

"He touched you, _kissed_ you, Lando, I need t-" the Dutchman answered, but Lando lost his patience.

"I love him, Max." He blurted out. Max went very still now, sitting down and staring at Lando with wide eyes.

"What?" He huffed out.

"What?" Sacha quietly whispered at the same time. Lando turned to Sacha with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"I love you, Sacha." Lando whispered. "I'm sorry if it's too soon or you don't feel the same way but-" he added in a ramble. Sacha let out a shaky breath, crawling over to Lando and promptly pressing another kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." The Beta whined out happily, softly nuzzling at Lando's cheek. Lando grinned, practically jumping on Sacha to hug him tightly.

"I... who... what??" Max squeaked out next to them. Daniel rumbled in comfort, kneeling next to his Mate and pulling him close.

"It's okay, my love." The Alpha chuckled amusedly. "Look at how cute they are together." He added, meanwhile nuzzling the top of Max's head.

"I suppose." Max muttered reluctantly. Sacha peeked up at the Dutch Omega, smiling shyly before shuffling over.

"I'll take care of him." Sacha whispered, leaning in to softly nuzzle Max's cheek. Max stared at him for a long moment, but then sighed, pulling the Beta into a bear hug. 

"Fine." He said grumpily, but he was smiling softly as he cuddled Sacha close. Lando whined, seeming a bit jealous, and quickly wiggled his way in between Max and Dan, meanwhile grabbing ahold of Sacha's hand.

"See, perfect little Pack." Daniel rumbled happily, nosing everyone's heads. Sacha was smiling, his head resting against Max's shoulder as he looked up at Lando. His scent was sweet and happy and Lando purred happily, kissing the tip of Sacha's nose.

"Truly perfect."


	35. Alpha!Lewis/Omega!George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mone said 'George cuddles' and I said '...George crying?😗'  
> Jsjsj I actually thought about them video chatting too but thenI read your fic and went down this road instead hehe. Hope you enjoy - he does need cuddles🥺

George felt sick as he stumbled out of the car, letting himself fall backwards into the grass as he pressed his hands against his face.

There was so much that could have been, but with his luck it had all gone to waste. He stared up at the sky with a dull look in his eyes, ignoring staff members and Pack Mates calling his name. 

There was only 1 person he needed right now, and even that was impossible.

George closes his eyes, a whimper leaving his throat at the thought of Lewis.

No one even knew they were _something_ , not even Toto and Mercedes, not even their families and not even their Pack. Lewis hadn't even told Sebastian - and Sebastian knew everything. George had considered telling Lando and Alex, but the two already teased Max and Dan with their age difference and George was just so afraid they would ridicule him for choosing a much older Alpha.

But Lewis was perfect to George, and he just couldn't stay away from him.

"George, get up." A voice called, Toto hanging over him now. The Alpha didn't seem upset, just worried, but George still flinched. The Omega sighed but sat up, wiping his hands over his tired legs before getting up. 

"You need to do some interviews-" Toto said, but George shook his head.

"Want to go home." He rasped, even though he didn't know what he meant with home. The Pack Room would be too overwhelming and his own hotel room would be too empty without Lewis there with him.

The Alpha would have known how to make him feel better.

George felt a shudder going through his body, his temperature seeming to flare up for a moment and Toto stilled, drawing in a long breath through his nose.

"Yes. Yes you need to go." The Alpha agreed. George didn't need to be told twice, nodding in his general direction before turning on his heel and walking away.

"George! George!" Someone called out, before a smaller Omega collided with his front. George let out a strangled sound as Lando clutched on to his chest, the younger Omega cooing and whining as he nosed at George's shoulder.

"I will come with you." Lando said when George tried to push past him, but George shook his head.

"I want to be alone." 

He found a lonely spot in between two of the motorhomes, where he curled up behind some crates and finally allowed himself to cry. He knew Pack could make him feel better but it wasn't the same without Lewis. Every fiber in George's being was screaming for his Alpha, because there was no longer any denial about what the older man was to him. 

But that was the one thing that wasn't possible right now. 

George sobbed, hiding his head in his hands. He knew this could trigger his Heat, had already felt it back in the Paddock when the press officer had told him to leave. His instincts didn't understand why he was staying away from Lewis, and were trying to do everything to make sure George sought him out. 

But George _couldn't_ and it was tearing him apart. 

~~~~

Two days later, George was still in Bahrain, too stubborn to leave for Abu Dhabi when his Alpha could not. The team (or, teams, as it now seemed) had left him alone for most part, seeming to understand there was something wrong, and the Pack had been careful with him as well.

For those 2 days, George did not leave his bed, but also barely slept. He was in pain, physically and emotionally so, and he didn't want anything if he couldn't have Lewis.

On the Tuesday morning, his bubble of sorrow was suddenly broken when Kevin came into his room, the Omega shooting him a sad look before walking around the bed, pulling the curtains open and letting sunlight stream into the room, making George wince. The Omega had come in before, Kevin one of the only ones still in Bahrain as he wanted to spend time with Romain for a bit longer, and he had come in regularly to check up on George.

He had never opened the curtains though.

"I know it's hard when your Alpha is not with you." Kevin said, turning to look at George with a sympathetic smile on his face. George spluttered, not knowing what to say.

"I don't-" George started, but Kevin shushed him.

"I'm guessing it's Lewis?" He asked, moving over to sit down on the edge of the bed. George swallowed thickly, the name of his Alpha making him tear up all over again. "Thought so." Kevin murmured softly, reaching out to stroke George's cheek.

"I need him." George whined. Kevin offered him a sad smile.

"I know you do." He murmured, opening his arms and letting George fall into them. The Danish Omega had a reputation of being aloof and distant, but George had learned early on he always watched everyone closely and was a rock for all the Omegas in the Pack.

George cried and Kevin held him, shushing him gently and stroking his hair until he started to calm down again. The Omega gently nosed George's cheek until George lifted his head.

"Did you take the suppressants I gave you? Triggering your Heat would be the worst timing now." Kevin said with a worried look on his face, wiping the tears off George's cheeks.

"I did." George murmured. Kevin hummed, seeming pleased, and leaned in to let George nuzzle him back.

"I have a surprise for you, okay?" Kevin murmured as he pulled away. George nodded slowly, a confused frown settling on his face. He whined when Kevin stood up from the bed, wanting the Omega close, but Kevin just smiled and walked over to the door. 

"Fine, you can see him." Kevin said to someone outside the door, before leaving all together. George stared at the open door, tiredly wiping at his eyes, and promptly forgot how to breathe when a familiar figure stepped into the room.

"Alpha." George whined, stumbling off the bed and almost falling over as his foot got stuck in the blankets. Lewis shot forward and caught him, rumbling deep in his chest as George desperately clutched onto him.

George suddenly shot back again, cheeks flushed.

"You-" he gasped. Lewis smiled.

"I had 2 negative tests yesterday. And 2 more today. I'm fine, baby." He whispered. George couldn't scramble back into Lewis's arms quickly enough. He felt Lewis's nose press against his neck, the Alpha exhaling shakily and kissing the tender skin.

"I missed you so much." George sobbed. "I _needed_ you so much." He added. Lewis rumbled, sniffing at his skin again.

"I missed you too baby. The past days were torture." He murmured tiredly. George whimpered and slipped his fingers under Lewis's shirt, sighing when he felt the Alpha's warm skin.

"Kevin knows about us now." He whispered anxiously. Lewis chuckled.

"He was keeping guard outside your door, baby, threatened to punch me when I arrived." Lewis chuckled. George smiled.

"He's sweet." He murmured contentedly, rubbing his cheek all over Lewis's shoulder. Lewis hummed in affirmation and pressed a kiss to George's lips, helping him up and back onto the bed. George sprawled out on the bed, whining with a smile on his face as he tried to arrange the blankets into a nest.

"It's okay baby." Lewis chuckled when George moved frantically, wanting to show he was good for his Alpha. Lewis crawled forward and captured George's lips into a kiss again, pushing him onto his back in the centre of the bed as he leaned over him. 

"My beauty…" Lewis murmured fondly, staring down on George's flushed cheeks. "You did so, so well my darling." He added proudly, and George bared his throat at the praise.

"Next time I want you as teammate." George sighed, letting Lewis lick and kiss at his neck, bringing back the light Marks that belonged on George's skin. 

"I want nothing more than that." Lewis whispered fondly, nuzzling their noses together. "Mates and teammates, that would be perfection."


	36. Alpha!Toto & Omega!George/Alpha!Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitchquartet said: PLEASE WRITE I TOTO/GEORGE PACK FIC, NOT MATES BUT LIKE SNUGGLING AND THOSE FATHER TOTO INSTINCTS COMING OUT TO PROTEC BB OMEGA GEORGE <3

George was only 15 when Toto met him for the first time. The Omega had been sassy and headstrong even back then, giving Toto a 15 minute presentation complete with PowerPoint even if Toto was already ready to sign him to the academy. The Alpha had a busy schedule, but still sat through the whole presentation, rumbling softly as the Omega waved his arms about and rambled away at him.

When he told Suzie that evening, she raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly.

"You're a softie." She had said. Toto supposed she was right. 

~~~

Toto was proud when George got the Williams seat. He knew it would be difficult for the Omega, who was used to being up there, was used to winning, but it would be good practise. It also meant he could keep a closer eye on his tall pup, which was a plus.

George would sometimes seek him out, talking to Toto in the Paddock and letting the Alpha hug and scent him a little, and it never failed to make Toto rumble happily. And eventhough the Alpha was not allowed in the Pack Room since he was not a driver, Toto still arranged eyes on the inside.

Which just meant he asked Lewis to babysit George.

What he hadn't expected was Lewis to start courting George. They made a fine pair, a perfectly gentle Alpha for a witty, charismatic Omega and Toto was happy for them (even though he threatened Lewis... a few times), but he did start to feel a bit left out. Whereas George had often sought him out before if he was nervous and needed an Alpha presence, he now had Lewis for that. 

Toto refused to saw he was jealous, but really, he was.

George was his pup, somehow, even though he had never even told the Omega himself, and Toto felt like sulking every time he saw George coming into the Mercedes garage, only to see the Omega then seek out Lewis instead of Toto.

Lewis noticed Toto's grumpy looks but didn't mention them, although he did start to sit closer to Toto when he could, so when George came, he was near Toto as well. 

Toto missed his pup, even if George hadn't been his pup to start with, but George was happy, content even, and Toto didn't say anything, afraid of ruining George's little bubble of puppy love.

He was therefore surprised when Lewis came to seek him out after one of the races, the Alpha seeming a little antsy, but also amused, a combination that meant it could only be about George.

"Is he okay?" Toto asked instantly, getting up from behind his desk and walking around with an anxious look on his face.

"Tired and a bit defeated after the race." Lewis sighed. "But he'll be fine." He added soothingly, smiling at his boss. Toto's shoulders sagged in relief, the tension leaving them.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. Lewis's eyes sparkled in amusement now, the Alpha smiling up at his boss.

"George is making a nest in the Pack Room-" He started, before Toto interrupted him.

"Does he have enough blankets? I have more for him here in the office, I bought them online and according to the reviews they are perfect for nests-" Toto rambled, before Lewis distracted him by gently nosing his shoulder.

"He wanted me to ask if he could have one of your tshirts. So there is something in his nest that smells like you." The British Alpha explained, not seeming bothered by his Mate wanting something from another Alpha. Toto fell silent, staring at Lewis with wide eyes.

"He wants his nest to smell like me?" He asked. Lewis's brows furrowed slightly.

"Only partially." He grumbled, but then nodded. Toto blinked.

"But he has you, he has a Mate." He said slowly, his brain not catching up with the new information. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"He has known you since he was 15, Toto, you're the first Pack Alpha he ever had around here." Lewis chuckled. Toto smiled lightly, and promptly rushed over to the cabinet in the corner, pulling out a team shirt, hesitating, and then pulling out the blankets he had bought as well. 

"I can't carry all of that." Lewis said, staring at the heap of blankets. 

"Oh." Toto murmured, just handing Lewis the shirt. "Then I'll keep these here just in case." He added, starting to push the blankets back in the cabinet (he really hoped Lewis couldn't see the stuffed animals and soft 'nesting sweaters' Toto had gotten George as well. He knew Lewis would tell Suzie and Suzie had already banned him from online shopping a long time ago). 

"Just come with me, I'm sure Kimi would be okay with having you in the Pack Room for a bit." Lewis decided, picking some of the blankets up and pushing the others in Toto's direction. Toto picked them up without hesitation, trying not to show his excitement too much. 

It was therefore rather embarrassing when Toto rumbled loudly as they headed towards the Pack Room. 

Kimi seemed skeptical of Toto, but still allowed him inside once Toto had bared his neck lightly, showing he meant no harm. George was hidden away in the corner of the Pack Room, fully focused on the nest he was building. Lewis approached the Omega first, rumbling softly and kneeling down behind George. He nosed the side of George's neck until George cooed back, and then whispered something into the Omega's ear. 

George shot up instantly, grinning as he turned to look at Toto. He bustled over, eyes scanning the blankets Toto was still holding in his arms before he whined softly in greeting, nosing the Alpha's shoulder. Lewis helpfully took the blankets from Toto so the team boss could let George snuggle up against his chest, the Omega letting out a content noise as he nosed at Toto's shoulder. 

"Missed you." He murmured, smiling as Toto hugged him carefully. Toto smiled.

"Missed you too, pup." He answered. George cooed happily, pressing close for another moment before reluctantly pulling away. Lewis handed him the shirt from Toto and George grinned, instantly working it in the construction of his nest. Lewis smiled fondly, nosing George to cover Toto's scent lightly, before throwing his boss a teasing glance.

"Toto has many more nesting supplies if you ever need them, George." Lewis purred mischievously. "A whole cabinet full of blankets and sweaters and stuffed animals." 

Toto groaned, Suzie would definitely find out now. 

George turned to curiously look up at Toto.

"But there are no Omegas in Mercedes?" He said with a questioning look. Toto smiled a bit awkwardly.

"It's all for you, pup." He murmured. George blinked but then purred happily, his smile widening even more when Toto allowed another hug.

"Guess this means I no longer need PowerPoint when I need to convince you?" The Omega said teasingly. Lewis snorted.

"No baby, he's a softie when it comes to you."


	37. Omega!Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this but am suffering from feels.
> 
> Also this is lowkey sad am sorry❤

Kevin stood silently in front of the Pack building, the hood of his black, Haas logo free coat pulled up over his head as he watched the entrance with sad eyes.

He sighed, a melancholic smile playing on his lips as he watched Lando being chased into the building by Daniel's, whose yellow cap had been stolen by the young Omega. 

Kevin would miss their chaos. 

Kevin shuddered, tucking his hands into the ends of his sleeves and stepping back into the shadows of the nearby motorhome as more drivers started to arrive at the Pack Room, talking and gesturing excitedly as most of them enjoyed the start of a very well-deserved winter break. 

Kevin saw Fernando, talking to Esteban with the little fatherly frown that had once been aimed at Kevin. Esteban didn't seem to realise he would be in for quite the ride with the Spaniard, but Kevin knew he would be able to push back.

Maybe it was Fernando who was in for a ride. 

Lance caught up with the two, seeming tense and a little awkward but then lightly nosed Esteban's cheek as if to say sorry. 

They headed into the building before Kevin could see if Esteban returned the gesture. 

Sebastian arrived now too, already having shed the many layers of red Kevin was used to seeing him in as he wore Lewis's bright yellow jacket around his shoulders. It wasn't Lewis walking next to Sebastian, however, but Charles, whose scent was so sad Kevin could even smell it from a few metres away. The couple paused in front of the door and Sebastian placed a hand on Charles's cheek, whispering something with a proud smile on his face that had Charles sniffle and fall into his arms.

Kevin instinctively nuzzled his nose into his coat a bit more, catching a hint of Romain's scent on the sweater the Beta had given him before he had flown home.

Kevin had no reason to stay. He was not an F1 driver anymore - which meant he no longer had a place in this Pack. Besides, with Romain home already, he really didn't have anyone to say goodbye to. Kevin glanced down at his phone, seeing Nico had called him, but decided to only call the Alpha back once he was on the way to the airport. 

He didn't trust himself to hide his tears if he called his Mate now.

Kevin shifted and bumped his leg into his suitcase, which was already standing fully packed next to him. He knew he had a plane to catch, that there was already a taxi waiting for him, yet he couldn't seem to move away from the Pack Building. These people, no matter how much they had clashed at times, had been his family for years...

But now it was over, and Kevin had to move on. 

He slipped one hand into his pocket, feeling the little square he had cut out of one of the Pack blankets. It wouldn't hold the Pack's scent for too long, likely just a few weeks until it only smelled like him and Nico instead, but for now, it gave him great comfort to have a last souvenir from his Pack.

_Former_ Pack, Kevin softly reminded himself. Even if former drivers were still often welcomed into the Pack, Kevin wasn't sure if he would be one of them.

Which was okay, really, he told himself. Although it also really wasn't okay at all. 

"Kevin?" A soft voice spoke up, and Kevin tensed as the scent of a young Alpha neared him. Mick came up besides the Omega, letting out a soft, slightly awkward rumble as he watched the Pack Building as well. 

"You're lucky." Kevin told Mick.

"I know." Mick murmured. "There are only so few people who make it to Formula 1 and-" Kevin shook his head.

"I mean the Pack. They'll adore you." He murmured, briefly looking up at the Alpha before turning his attention back to the door.

"I hope so." Mick answered, and Kevin could smell the light tang of anxiety in the young man's scent. Kevin blinked heavily, lowering his head.

"You better go inside." Kevin told Mick. "The post-race Pack cuddles are the best." He added, turning to leave. Mick caught his wrist, instantly letting go again when Kevin tensed.

"Why don't you come inside?" Mick asked. "I'm sure that our Pack-"

"I'm no longer Pack." Kevin interrupted, his face hardening before he shook his head. "I can't go inside." Mick seemed to want to argue, but a stern look from the Omega stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Mick asked as Kevin gathered his stuff. 

"I wish you the best of luck, Mick, you deserve this seat." Kevin said, ignoring Mick's question and pushed up onto the tips of his toes to nuzzle Mick's cheek. Mick nuzzled back, trying to keep Kevin close, but Kevin softly pushed him away, his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears as he gave Mick a sad smile.

"Good luck, pup." He murmured, turning and sighing before walking away.

"Kevin! Where are you going?" Mick asked with a whimper, anxiously clenching his fists at his sides. Kevin glanced over his shoulder, regarding the young Alpha, his replacement, for a moment.

"I'm going home."


	38. Omega!Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 since the last chapter was fucking sad jsjs  
> Enjoy❤

"Come here beautiful." Nico murmured the moment Kevin stumbled into their Monaco apartment. Kevin whined and help out his arms for the Alpha, for now ignoring Zeus and Elsa who were jumping around his legs. 

Nico moved over and scooped Kevin up as if he weighted nothing, one hand on Kevin's ass as he wrapped his other arm around Kevin's back. Kevin pressed his face into the crook of Nico's neck, letting out a heart breaking sob, and Nico could do little else than just hold him as Kevin cried.

"Ssh, I've got you now, bunny." Nico whispered softly, rubbing the Omega's back and carrying him to the balcony, where he had pulled out the lounge set and a heap of blankets to protect them against the cool weather. Kevin did not once lift his head, still clutching on to Nico as Nico sat down heavily on the sofa and pulled the blankets up around them. Kevin was still crying, but his sobs were almost silent, the only sign of them the way his body trembled. 

"Please, my love, talk to me." Nico whispered, and for once his voice was choked up and worried instead of teasing. He gently pushed Kevin back, wiping at the tears rolling down Kevin's cheeks but Kevin only started to cry harder

"I don't have a Pack anymore." Kevin hiccuped, desperately clawing at Nico's shoulders as he pressed close again. "I-It hurts." He choked out after, his breathing only quickening and Nico whined in worry.

"Breathe, Kevin. Just breathe." He whispered, scenting the top of Kevin's head as he didn't know how else to help his precious Mate. Kevin shook his head.

"I don't want to lose them, Nico. I-I can't..." Kevin gasped, his hands pressing to his mouth now as he tried to hold in another set of sobs. Zeus and Elsa were whining at their feet , uncomfortable with Kevin's despair and Nico shushed them softly before pushing Kevin back a bit more firmly, clutching the Omega's face in his hands. 

"You didn't lose them, silly." He tried to tell Kevin. The Omega tried to protest, baring his teeth, but Nico only kissed him hard until the Dane sank into his hold, finally calming down. 

"I'm not a Formula 1 driver anymore." Kevin whispered weakly. Nico nuzzled their noses together. 

"They are still family." Nico said. "They won't abandon you, they never would." He shook his head resolutely. Kevin whined.

"They don't even like me." He tried to explain. Nico shushed him.

"They love you, Kevin. Stop trying to push them away." Nico sighed, leaning in to press soft kisses to Kevin's cheeks. Kevin sniffled. 

"Nico..." he whined, throwing his head back to let the Alpha scent his throat. The Alpha did so happily, whispering sweet nothings to his precious Mate as Kevin finally calmed down.

"Talk to me, Kevin." Nico tried as he laid down next to the Omega, Kevin curling on his side under the blankets to face him.

"Not now." Kevin murmured tiredly, whistling shortly and smiling as the dogs instantly jumped onto the sofa as well and cuddled up close to him.

"We will talk about this..." Nico warned, not wanting the Omega to once again keep everything inside. Kevin smiled tiredly, nosing Nico's shoulder.

"Later." He promised, closing his eyes as he tucked his head under Nico's chin. "I love you, Alpha." He added softly after a moment, shyly nosing Nico's throat. Nico sighed, tightening his hold around Kevin.

"I love you too, bunny."

~~~~

Kevin woke up to a lot of different scents filling his nose. He had been home for almost a week now, spending his days being close to Nico and just trying to find his way now that a big part of his life had ended. He was more resigned to his fate now, but the way he had left the Pack had left him feeling anxious. 

He wouldn't see most of the drivers ever again, and he hadn't even said goodbye.

But now he woke up from a nap on the sofa and it definitely wasn't just him and Nico in the room anymore. He sat up with a start, instinctively clutching at the little square of Pack blanket he had refused to let go off ever since he had left the Paddock.

"Ssh, Bunny. It's okay." Nico soothed, crouching down next to the Omega and stroking his cheek as Kevin sat up and sluggishly looked around. 

Around him, seating on chairs and sofas or simply on the floor, was most of the Pack. They all cooed and rumbled at him when Kevin sat up and Kevin just whined. 

"You're... you're..." he stuttered with wide eyes. "You're all here." He sniffled. Nico gently held his hand as Kevin tried to make sense of it all, scanning all the friendly faces looking up at him.

"Romain?" Kevin whimpered when he saw the familiar face of his teammate's face. The Beta grinned and walked over, carefully hugging Kevin.

"Ssh, it's okay." The Beta rumbled softly, kissing Kevin's cheek before pulling away. Pietro shuffled over a bit awkwardly, the young Omega nosing at Kevin's jaw and sitting down next to him. Kevin smiled shakily, feeling more happy with his little Haas family close. Romain was fussing over Nico now, seeming amused about something and Kevin just sighed, looking around the room.

"Thank you all." He said hoarsely, baring his throat for them. Mick was there too, standing with Seb and Kimi and Kevin gently gestured him over. The young Alpha eyed Nico a bit hesitantly as he sat down on the sofa, before huffing as Kevin hugged him.

"Thank you for trying to help me." He murmured, fondly stroking the pup's hair. Mick gently hugged back.

"You're not leaving the Pack now, right?" He asked anxiously, rubbing his cheek against Kevin's temple. Nico didn't even seem to mind, watching them from a distance as he talked to Romain. Kevin looked up at Kimi, sighing as the Pack Alpha gave him a smile. 

"No." Kevin said. "No I won't ever leave." He promised. Lando stepped over and Kevin blushed when he recognized the blanket he held out for him to take.

"We figured you would like the rest of it to." Kimi said softly, rumbling as the Omega instantly pressed the blanket close to his chest, fingers brushing over the rough edges where he had cut the little square from. 

"Thank you." He sniffled again, sighing gratefully as Nico moved closer to tangle their fingers together again. Kimi just hummed, ever so slightly tilted his head to the side.

"That's what Pack is for."


	39. Omega!Seb & Omega!Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really no one wanted this but I had to write something instead of studying jsjs

The moment Sebastian stepped into the Pack Room, Max was at his side, the young Omega seeming both annoyed and anxious as he pulled Seb aside. 

"Something is wrong with Charles." He said in a whisper, trying to pretend he didn't care for the Monégasque even though his eyes were wide with worry. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sebastian asked, cooing softly at Max in an attempt to soothe him. Max sighed, shifting anxiously and whining softly when he spotted Dan nearing them.

"He is nesting." Max said, just as Dan arrived and slung an arm around his waist, nuzzling his hair. Sebastian frowned. Nesting was a very normal instinct for Omegas, but Max was right in saying it was odd behaviour for Charles. The young Monégasque never really bothered making nests and just curled up in the nests of other Omegas if he felt like it (Max often grumpily referred to him as 'Nest Leech', but Sebastian knew Max was always the first to allow Charles in a nest with him - he was secretly a softie after all). 

Now that Sebastian thought of it, he had never seen Charles make a nest before.

"Where is he?" Seb asked Max, who sighed.

"My room. He came in there about an hour ago smelling all anxious and rambled at me to help him make one." He murmured, looking up at Dan. 

"You did good, baby." The Alpha murmured, kissing Max's forehead and the Omega relaxed a bit more.

"I think he wanted to make a nest for you, Seb." Daniel added softly, meanwhile hugging his Mate close as Max's scent was still slightly sour with anxiety. Sebastian's eyes softened and he nodded.

"I meant to talk to him after the race, but he already left." He said, before giving Max a soft smile. "I'll go find him, perhaps you can be in Kevin's nest, Max. He could use some Pack cuddles too." Seb added, gently stroking Max's cheek. Max nodded slowly, taking Dan's hand and clutching it tight as he made his way over to where Kevin and Nico were curled up tightly in the Dane's nest. 

"Seb?" Lewis came up behind Sebastian now, the other Omega cooing softly as he pressed up against Seb's back, kissing his neck. Sebastian smiled and turned his head to nuzzle their noses together, but he knew his Mate had to be patient a bit longer.

"My pup needs me." He murmured with a soft sigh. Lewis's eyes softened, the Brit nodding before nuzzling Seb's cheek.

"Go to him, darling. I need to find George anyways." Lewis said. "I never got the chance to say how proud of him I am." He added, nosing Seb's temple. Sebastian smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Lewis's lips.

"See you later?" He asked, hand sliding down Lewis's chest. "To celebrate properly?" He added with a light smirk. Lewis chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be waiting."

~~~~

Sebastian found Charles in Max's room, just like the Dutchman had said. The young Monégasque was fussing over a pile of blankets, his scent heavy and sour with pain and sadness. He was so busy working on the nest that he didn't sense Sebastian entering the room until the older Omega softly touched Charles's shoulder.

"Hey pup." Seb spoke when Charles swiveled around, teeth bared to protect himself against whoever had invaded his space. When he saw Seb, his face morphed into such a lost and sad expression Seb could do little else than hold his arms out for the Monégasque to fall into.

"Seb..." Charles choked out, anxiously rubbing his cheek against Sebastian's shirt. He only briefly stayed in the older man's hold, before pulling away and trying to tug Seb in direction of the nest.

"I-I made this." He whispered. "For _you_ " he added when Sebastian let out a soft noise. Sebastian allowed Charles to pull him into the nest, the Monégasque frantically moving around to make sure all the softest blankets and pillows where on Seb's side of the nest. Sebastian let him for a moment, knowing it was best to let the instincts do what they wanted. 

"See? I can be good." Charles stuttered, tears brimming in his eyes as he pushed a soft decorative pillow against Seb's chest. "I-I can be a good Omega, I can behave and be a good pup." He added, cooing desperately.

"Charles, what are you.." Sebastian tried to interrupt, but the younger man was too far gone to realise.

"Please don't shun me now you have Lance and Mick." Charles cried out suddenly, large tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "I'll be better, I'll be less annoying, I promise, Seb." He hiccuped, hands trembling as he still fussed over the blankets. Sebastian sat up, pulling the pup into his arms and just holding him tightly as Charles continued to stammer on in a mixture of English, French and even some Italian. 

"You will always be my little pup." Sebastian murmured, and Charles abruptly fell silent at the words. Sebastian pulled back and gently wiped the tear tracks off Charles's cheeks with the back of his fingers. 

"But-" Charles started. Sebastian shook his head, leaning in to kiss the pup's forehead. 

"I will never just abandon you." He promised. Charles gave him a watery smile.

"Promise?" He asked in a small voice, holding out his hand. Sebastian chuckled, and linked their pinky fingers together, making Charles smile more widely too.

"I promise." He said solemnly. Charles's scent lightened almost instantly, wafts of his happy scent - which smelled strongly of soft, flowery perfume - surrounding them. 

"Ich liebe dich, Seb." He murmured, cuddling up against Seb's chest. Sebastian sighed.

"I love you too, my little disaster pup."


	40. Alpha!Mick/Omega!Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't think anyone asked for this but hshs I really wanted to try to write about them.
> 
> And I gotta say they very cute :3

Kevin knew it was wrong.

Mick was young, innocent, soft and kind and everything Kevin was not. He felt like he was ruining something precious, yet he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

Not now his instincts knew and had come to love Mick's scent.

The young Alpha smelled fresh, like lemons and citrus and a hint of freshly cut grass. But there was also a deeper tone, one Kevin could also smell when he nuzzled his nose in Mick's neck and breathed in deeply. Mick was addicting, Mick was calming, Mick was gentle.

But it was all wrong.

Even if it had to be right.

"Kevin?" Mick asked sleepily, the young Alpha rolling over and hesitating a long second before wrapping an arm around Kevin's waist. Kevin sighed, shifting closer and lightly letting their noses bump together, before tucking his head under the Alpha's chin.

"I'm okay." The Omega lied, eyes focused on the necklace around Mick's neck. Mick hummed, face buried in Kevin's hair and Kevin wondered briefly if he was addictive to Mick as Mick was to him.

"You don't smell okay." Mick remarked, rubbing his cheek over the top of Kevin's head to scent him lightly. Kevin huffed impatiently, trying to push away, but Mick - ever his serene self - just let out a soft noise and kissed Kevin's forehead.

Kevin stopped trying to wiggle away immediately.

"It's nothing." Kevin murmured after a long moment of silence. Mick hummed.

"Okay." He answered, knowing Kevin sometimes just didn't want to talk. Kevin looked up and found the Alpha looking down on him, Mick's big blue eyes soft and fond and Kevin felt himself shudder.

Mick ducked down to kiss him, but Kevin tensed and averted his head, the Alpha's lips colliding with his cheek instead. Mick pretended that was his plan all along, not getting annoyed at being denied and just smiled and gently stroked Kevin's cheek with his right hand.

He was fucking _perfect_ but Kevin was far from it. 

It was silly of him even, to deny the Alpha to kiss him. Especially considering this was the second Heat in a row Mick had helped him through.

But maybe that was why. Mick had seen him at his most vulnerable, in his Heat, and it made Kevin weary of the Alpha.

"Kevin, stop overthinking." Mick murmured, the Alpha rumbling softly and nuzzling their noses together. Kevin sighed, his shoulders dropping before he cuddled closer to the Alpha. 

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Mick asked, rubbing his hands down Kevin's back. It had been 2 days since Kevin's Heat ended, but the Alpha, like last time, had stayed, making sure he was comfortable.

He was so fucking _considerate_ of Kevin's feelings.

"Stop being so fucking perfect!" Kevin suddenly snapped, pushing away from the Alpha. Mick regarded him with wide eyes, arms still curled lightly as if he was still holding the Omega. His scent lost some of the freshness, sadness seeping through and Kevin whined, angry at himself for upsetting the Alpha. 

"Perfect?" Mick said, brows furrowing in confusion. "Did I hurt you?" He added worriedly and Kevin scoffed out a laugh.

"You would never hurt me." Kevin whispered, closing his eyes. Mick touched his cheek again, rumbling softly.

"Then what's the problem?" The Alpha asked, nosing Kevin's temple.

"Because I can't promise I won't hurt you, Mick." The Omega replied in a raspy voice, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears once he opened them again. Mick stared at him for a moment, but then sighed.

"I don't care." He said simply, shrugging up his shoulder. Kevin shook his head.

"You should care." He answered.

"I do care. About you." Mick whispered, rumbling softly as he leaned in, pushing their noses together again. Kevin sniffled.

"Mick..." he whispered. Mick just smiled, cradling him close again, and when the Alpha leaned in to kiss him again, Kevin let him.


	41. Alpha!Toto/Omega!George NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: alpha toto helping omega george through a heat?? ;))

"Toto please..." George sobbed the moment Toto opened the door to his office. The Omega reeked of Heat, his scent sweet and strong and invading Toto's senses so much the Alpha instantly growled. 

"George..." he said as George pushed past Toto, the Omega whining desperately as he pushed papers off Toto's desk before sitting down on top of the dark wood. 

"Don't be a bad boy." Toto growled in a low voice, looking at the mess of papers that now laid sprawled over his floor. George whimpered, wiggling out of his jeans and letting them drop to the floor so Toto could see how much slick had already wet his boxers. 

"Please Alpha, I'll clean it up for you after." He whimpered, trembling desperately as he spread his legs invitingly. Toto took in a deep breath through his nose, torn between two instincts. He wanted to pamper George, fuck him nice and slow until the Omega thanked him, but he also wanted to be stern and tell him to clean up the mess before he would even consider touching George

"George." Toto said, making the Omega's head shoot up to face him. "On your knees, clean up the papers." Toto said, his voice deepening into his Alpha voice. George moaned loudly and Toto could almost see more slick running out of his hole. 

"Y-yes Alpha." George whined, almost falling of the desk and crawling over to the papers. He was still only wearing his shirt and boxers and Toto could see the light blue fabric was darkened with slick on the back. George was frantically pushing the papers together, creating a haphazard stack. The Omega was still whining, instinctively arching his back to push his ass up at Toto and Toto groaned loudly.

"God you're so beautiful." Toto murmured, starting to unbuckle his belt. George's head jerked up at the sound, and he made to stand up, but Toto grumbled deep in his chest.

"Stay, Omega." Toto murmured, Alpha voice seeping through once more. George moaned, staying knelt over the stack of papers and practically holding his breath as he waited for Toto's next move. Toto pushed his own pants and boxers down, before kneeling behind George. He peeled the Omega's boxers down just enough to bare his hole, and then leaned in to burry his face between George's slick wet cheeks, lapping sloppily at the Omega's hole. George whimpered and pushed back on his face, shivering and crying out. 

"Ssh, little Omega." Toto groaned. He dragged his fingers through the slick and spread it over his cock, before finally pushing his dick into the Omega's gaping hole.

"A-alpha..." George whined, staying on his hands and knees as Toto kept still once bottomed out inside him. Toto lightly bit at the back of the Omega's neck until George tilted his head to the side so Toto could suck at the tender skin of his throat.

"You are so wet for me." Toto rumbled in a deep voice, pulling back before sharply back into George's heat. George just moaned, not seeming to mind being jostled around as he let the Alpha use him. Toto freed the Omega's cock from his boxers, stroking him in time with his deep thrusts. He was grunting, growling even as his instincts took over.

"Mine." He growled in George's ear, biting at his earlobe as he dug his nails into George's hip.

"Yes Alpha." George sighed, pushing his hips back to meet Toto's thrusts before shuddering and coming, spilling his load over the papers in front of him. Toto growled and pushed into George as far as he could, teeth on the back of George's neck once more to keep him in place as his knot inflated.

George whined at the stretch, his cock twitching weakly and spilling more cum as Toto spilled deep inside him. 

It was silent in the room now, safe for their panting and the soft, content whines George let out.

"Were those documents important?" George asked, slowly lowering himself onto his belly as Toto stayed braced over his back. The papers on top of the stack were now sticky, and Toto chuckled he saw what it was.

"Valtteri's contact..." he hummed. George giggled, angling his head back to kiss Toto's jaw.

"Maybe that means you can sign me instead." He purred. He was almost cross eyed in exhaustion, and looking both thoroughly debauched yet still soft and innocent.

He was perfect.

"One day." Toto promised, rolling them onto their sides and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the young Omega as they waited for the knot to go down. George tangled his fingers with Toto's over his belly, squeezing them.

"You know I need another round in like an hour, right?" He murmured tiredly, his skin already becoming clammy again. Toto hummed.

"I know. But let's move to the sofa this time..."


	42. Alpha!Mick/Omega!Kevin - HIGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said:  
> H Alpha!Mick/Omega!Kevin
> 
> I used the word: 'High

"Come here..." Mick murmured while Kevin moaned tiredly, pushing his face in the pillows under him. The Omega was out of breath, panting and trying to reach back for Mick to kiss him. Mick smiled and kissed him, before moving down to kiss Kevin's shoulder and the back of his neck, lightly letting his teeth grip the skin.

"Stop wiggling." Mick chuckled, pressing closer. Kevin let out a breathless laugh, trying to arch back again to kiss him.

"Want to kiss you." He murmured. Mick smiled.

"But you are." He answered. Kevin hummed and dropped his head back on the pillows, while reaching for Mick's hand. Mick shifted, trying to be careful to not pull on the knot, and the rolled them both onto their sides.

"You are adorable when you're on a Mating high." Mick murmured in Kevin's ear, spooning up close behind the Omega and scenting his cheek. Kevin huffed, swatting at his shoulder.

"Shut up." He grumbled. Mick just smiled, pressing a kiss to the tender skin below Kevin's ear. 

Kevin wiggled his hips experimentally and hissed when the knot slipped out of him. Still, he rolled over immediately, pushing his head under Mick's chin and taking in a deep breath.

"You smell so good." Kevin sighed happily. Mick hummed and gently carded his fingers through Kevin's hair, making the Omega purr happily.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Mick asked. "Or do you want to sleep alone?" He added more quietly. He knew Kevin might still be on a Mating high now, but when he came down from it he sometimes pushed Mick away. 

"Stay." Kevin murmured softly, peeking up at him and smiling hesitantly. Mick sighed, ducking in for a kiss, but frowning when Kevin moved away.

"Sorry." Mick instantly said, blushing a deep red. Kevin blinked but then shook his head, leaning in to kiss Mick firmly on the lips.

"Don't be. I was just getting up to shower." He murmured, wiggling to the end of the bed and slipping off. He hesitated, tilting his head to the side when he regarded the Alpha.

"Join me?" He asked. His facial expressions had smoothed out again, showing he wasn't in his Mating High anymore, and Mick felt touched the Omega wanted him still. The Alpha smiled, getting up too and letting Kevin take his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

Kevin murmured something into Mick's shoulder as they stood under the hot water, and while it was too quiet for Mick to hear, he still knew what it was.

"I love you too, Kevin."


	43. Omega!Charles/Alpha!Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> could you pretty please maybe do that fic/prompt about charles in heat and hiding it from alex that you were talking about? or something pups f2/f3/f4 related?

Charles knew the moment he woke up that his Heat was nearing. His skin felt hot and cold at the same time, his belly sensitive and Alex - who already had one of the best scents ever - smelled so seductive that Charles wanted to climb onto him, kiss him awake and beg for the Alpha to fuck him.

But he didn’t. It felt wrong.

They had only just started courting, and Charles knew Alex was still a little awkward about Charles’s past habit of fucking random strangers pretty much every night. Alex had told him he wanted to take things slow, and Charles was touched the Alpha wanted him for more than his body, but it did leave him for a dilemma. He needed an Alpha, needed someone to help him through his Heat, but he also didn’t want to ruin the precious bond they had built up over the past few weeks.

And so Charles got out of bed, pulled on soft sweats and one of Alex’s sweaters, and slipped out of the room before the Alpha woke up. He still hesitated in the doorway, looking back to where Alex was still asleep, sprawled on his back with one arm behind his back and the covers falling down his chest.

Charles let out a soft whine, moving closer to the bed again, but then shook his head.

He couldn’t lose what they had so carefully built up. 

Charles rushed into the main Pack room, tugging at the sweater he was wearing as the fabric made his skin burn. The moment he came in, the Alphas of the group looked up. Lance let out an intrigued noise, and Charles wasn’t proud to admit that he took two steps in the young Alpha’s direction. Lance let out a pleased noise, standing up and reaching for him, and Charles gasped when he came to his senses. 

“N-no…” Charles whispered, moving back again. Daniel was now there too, the Aussie eying Charles curiously and Charles whined, stumbling back even further. He was starting to panic, baring his teeth at the Alpha’s as he cuddled further into Alex’s hoodie. His skin prickled, alerting him of someone coming up behind him and Charles turned swiftly, ready to attack if needed.

“Charles?” Mick asked curiously, brows furrowed lightly. The young Alpha breathed in through his nose, clearly knowing what was going on, but still didn’t move. “Why don’t you go back to Alex.” the young German said kindly. Charles shook his head.

“I can’t.” he said. Mick was still 2 metres or so away from him, but Charles could still smell the German, smell the light lemony scent that seemed to pull Charles in further.

“Why not? Did something happen?” Mick asked, stepping back as Charles moved for him.

“I don’t want him.” Charles gasped out. “I-I mean, I do, but sex always ruins everything and we-” he stuttered. 

“Charles?” a soft voice spoke up. Charles turned to see Alex leaning against the doorframe to their room, the Alpha sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Charles whined, but instead of moving to his Mate, he just wrapped his arms around himself and whined, feeling lost.

Alex held out his hand to the Omega, a curious look on his face, but Charles shook his head. 

“We… I don’t want to ruin this.” he whimpered, tears coming to his eyes as the Heat in his belly only became stronger. Lance and Daniel were still standing close too and Charles felt trapped, continuing to whine as he didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Charles, it will be okay.” Alex whispered. “I love you, let me help you.” he added with the most tender smile on his face. Charles let out a shaky breath, his feet taking him to Alex on their own accord. Alex hugged him, nose pressing against Charles’s temple and Charles could have cried in relief. 

“I-I’m sorry, I know you want to take things slow and-” Charles rambled, while Alex stepped back into the bedroom, taking Charles with him. 

“Ssh, sweetheart. It’s okay, I want this too.” Alex murmured, his gaze steady when he met Charles’s eyes. “Let me take care of you, Charlie.” Alex added, lips lightly brushing over Charles’s.

And Charles nodded and let him. 

Alex was slow, careful with him, pushing into Charles slowly and whispering sweet nothings against the back of Charles’s neck as he rolled his hips. Charles could do little else but babble incoherently in French, too far gone to move. The knot still stung but Alex’s lips on his were soothing, calming him back down. 

His instincts were content now he was linked with his Mate, and Charles himself was content too. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked softly, rolling onto his side and curling his arms around Charles’s belly to keep him close. Charles nodded, arching his head back to press a soft kiss to Alex’s lips.

“I love you.” he said softly. Alex smiled, rumbling deep in his chest.

“I love you too Charles. I hope you know that.”


	44. Beta!Esteban/Omega!Lance - baby fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleased on Flo being the best Lesteban inspo as always and an anon comment I can't find anymore ✌

"Este..." Lance murmured tiredly from the bed, the Omega sitting with his back pressed again the headboard against a mountain of soft pillows. Esteban was instantly at his side, kissing his Mate's forehead and cooing softly as Lance pushed closer to him, needing the contact. 

"What do you need?" Esteban asked softly, kissing Lance's head. Lance looked up at him.

"I want Noah." The Omega rasped. "I want my pup." He added more quietly, started to sniffle a little. The pup, their precious little baby, was 2 weeks old now, and ever since the birth, the Pack had been really involved with the little family - much to Lance's dismay. He loved the found family he had, but they were overbearing and clearly thought he wasn't doing a good enough job, judging by the way they kept Noah away from him.

"Checo is bathing him." Esteban said softly, wrapping an arm around Lance's shoulders and kissing his lips. The Beta seemed worried, gently stroking Lance's hair to soothe him. Noah had been a surprise, as it was rare for an Omega and Beta couple to have a baby, and they both treasured their little one so so much.

"I want to bathe him." Lance huffed out, moving to get up, before letting out a frustrated moan when he was too weak.

"Sweetie, take it slow" Esteban tried for the millionth time that week. Lance shook his head, moving more slowly but still getting up. Esteban stayed quiet and supported his Mate's arm as Lance slowly shuffled over to the bathroom, where they could hear Checo talking to Noah. 

"Lance, get back in bed, we've got everything under control." Checo tutted while dressing Noah. Sebastian was in the bathroom too and quickly moved over to support Lance other side as the Omega swayed dangerously. 

"I want to dress him." Lance said stubbornly. Sebastian tutted.

"Lance, you need to sit down." The German said . Lance whined, but allowed Esteban and Sebastian to lead him out of the bathroom and back to the bed. 

"I want Noah." Lance murmured tiredly, clutching at Esteban's hand. The Beta rumbled softly, stroking Lance's head.

"Just a second, baby." He soothed. Lance shook his head.

"I want Noah!" He sobbed, trying to get up again. Just at that moment, Checo came in with Noah in his arms, and quickly handed the baby to Lance. The Omega quieted down instantly, a small smile breaking out on his face when he let the baby rest against his chest. 

"Hello little man." Lance whispered with a sigh, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead. He seemed content now, gently cooing at his baby as they finally got some needed skin-to-skin contact. 

"Este..." Lance murmured, and the Beta instantly sat down with him, curling around his Mate's side and gently placing his hand on the pup's back. 

"Our little baby." Esteban murmured and Lance sighed tiredly, resting his head against Esteban's shoulder.

"He is perfect." Lance murmured, stroking his finger over Noah's tiny nose. 

"Yes he is." Esteban smiled.

"I can put him in the crib if you want, so he can sleep." Sebastian said with a kind smile, reaching for Noah and taking him out of Lance's arms again. Lance whimpered softly, but then just curled into Esteban and closed his eyes.

He was a bad parent, that much was clear. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Esteban asked Lance worriedly, but Lance just shook his head and hid further into his Mate's side. 

"Noah is down for his nap." Seb said softly. "Checo and I will be in the main Pack Room if you need anyone." He added.

Lance had never been more relieved to see his teammate and former teammate - who he both liked very much - head out.

"Are you tired? Or hungry?" Esteban asked Lance, but the Omega shook his head.

"I don't know." He sighed. Esteban nodded. 

"I'll find you some food, just to be sure." He said gently, kissing the tip of Lance's nose and Lance smiled despite how bad he felt.

"Thank you." He murmured fondly. Esteban gave him a cheeky grin.

"You're welcome, Chou."

Lance just have dozed off, but when he woke up, it was because he heard Noah crying. He blindly scrambled off the bed, pushing on his glasses and jogging over to the baby's little room as best as he could. Sebastian and Checo were already there, standing around Noah's crib.

"I think we need to change his diaper-" Checo muttered.

"No we should take him for a walk." Sebastian said. Lance let out a whine and pushed them aside, only needing a single look at his baby boy's face before knowing what was wrong.

"He needs to be fed." Lance said hoarsely, lifting Noah up and holding him close as he scurried back to the bedroom. Esteban must have heard him because he was already fluffing up the pillows in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, and pushed pillows under Lance's arm too to make him more comfortable with holding Noah. 

"Ssh buddy." Esteban soothed softly, running his fingers over Noah's face as Lance shrugged his shirt off. The baby quieted down the moment he could latch on, drinking noisily.

"You did good." Sebastian spoke up softly, the German standing in the doorway with Checo. Lance bared his teeth.

"Don't take him." He said. Checo blinked.

"Take him?" The small Beta asked curiously. 

"We... Noah is _my_ pup... our pup-" Lance struggled to explain. Esteban shushed him gently, before squaring his shoulders.

"You are too overbearing. We want to raise Noah and we are more than capable. Lance is amazing and he knows what he needs and I can help him." A hint of insecurity flickered over Esteban's face. "If we need help we'll tell you but please don't move Noah away from Lance, he needs the skin contact with his pup." Esteban added firmly. 

Sebastian and Checo both seemed embarrassed, but nodded.

"We were only trying to help, I'm sorry." Sebastian said gently. Checo sighed.

"Can we still hold him too? Sometimes?" He asked, eyes wide. Lance smiled softly and nodded 

"Of course. He needs to know his godfathers too." He murmured, barely tearing his eyes away from Noah as the baby continued to drink hungrily. Esteban gently nosed Lance's temple, the Beta turning away from the two older man to drink in the sight of his first son as well.

"We'll leave you two too it." Sebastian said tenderly. Checo nodded, a proud smile spreading on his face.

"Yes, you two are more than capable."


	45. Alpha!Callum/Alpha!Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moony-jamie said:  
> We’re cuddling but I can’t tell if it’s friend-cuddling, or gay-cuddling…
> 
> Callumick to piss Flo off :)))
> 
> (Sorry Flo pls forgive me xoxo)

If there was anything Callum had learned the last 20-odd years, it was that even though all Pack dynamics were set and clear, with a lot of unspoken rules, a lot of situations still fell into grey zones. 

Alphas cuddling Omegas that were not their Mates always happened the same way, with the Omega initiating it and deciding how they were to lay together. Alphas would have to be a little less proper around their Mates, but it was still expected that even though they were the Alphas, the Omegas still had to decide which Alpha could touch them and when.

Alphas and Betas were a little simpler, and Omegas and Betas among themselves could have proper cuddle piles without anyone getting offended.

That was how things worked.

But Alphas had to be careful, always making sure that their power over the others wasn't accidentally misused. Callum was used to being careful with the Betas and Omegas in the little F2 Pack, even when Marcus had no concept of personal space and Arthur was the whiniest, neediest Beta Callum had ever met. He was always passive when it came to the Pack, letting others seek him out instead of vice versa.

But Alphas amongst each other? Callum really had no idea how that was supposed to function. 

It wasn't as if he had never been alone with another Alpba before, but it was always just... _odd_. Alphas didn't usually cuddle like Omegas did, not with that ease at least, and Callum never did know when it was okay to ask another Alpha for Pack snuggles. 

Mick, being an Alpha as well, did not seem to share Callum’s worries. Mick had always been rather tactile, nosing Callum’s cheek when they passed each other and never quite seeming to mind Callum snuggling some of the other Pack Members, even though it had always been quite clear that Mick was their unofficial Pack Alpha. Mick seemed to know his place in the Pack and always knew what was proper and what wasn’t, and it kept the peace in the little Pack of youngsters.

But now Mick was in F1 and everything was different. Callum was more like a Pack Alpha now, which felt weird, but at the same time also was the most natural thing in the world. THe only disadvantage were the few little inconveniences.

~~~~~~~~

Callum had been laying on the couch, trying to fall asleep on the uncomfortable pillows while quietly listening in on what was happening inside his bedroom. Marcus had come quietly to him a few hours before, asking whether he could use Callum’s room to nest, and Callum had instantly agreed, even when it meant being locked out his bedroom himself. He figured he could deal with one night of sleeping on the sofa, even though it was a lot more uncomfortable than he had remembered. Marcus had smelled anxious and Callum wanted that smell to lighten, so he had agreed to it all without a second of doubt.

Of course, Mick chose that exact moment to come out his own bedroom to grab a glass of water. The other Alpha gave him a curious look when he spotted Callum sleeping on the sofa, while Callum just smiled sheepishly. 

“Marcus and a few of the others took my room to nest.” he murmured. Mick just hummed, those damned blue eyes wide and amused and Callum just sighed and rolled his own eyes.

“Yes yes, very funny.” he grumbled. Mick chuckled softly, before rumbling at the other Alpha.

“Come, stay in my room with me then.” Mick decided. “My bed is big enough.” he added with a small smile. The German didn’t even wait for Callum’s answer, padding back to his bedroom with the glass of water in his hand. Callum hesitantly got up and followed after the other Alpha, swallowing thickly as he entered Mick’s bedroom. Everything in the space smelled like Mick, and while Callum knew he had to feel uncomfortable about that, he actually didn’t.

Mick smelled like citrus with a hint of spice and Callum quietly thought to himself that Mick almost smelled better than Omegas in Heat.

“Come.” Mick rumbled softly at Callum, already in bed himself and holding the blankets up for Callum to slide in as well. The German hummed contentedly when Callum crawled onto the bed without needing too much encouragement and didn’t hesitate to press closer to Callum, rumbling softly and nosing Callum’s shoulder for a moment.

“Can I cuddle you?” Mick asked curiously. Callum swallowed thickly, but then nodded.

“Okay.” he whispered. Mick rumbled some more, smiling as Callum returned the noise, and pressed into Callum’s side, slinging his arm over Callum’s waist as he pressed his face against the side of Callum’s neck. Callum let out a soft noise, feeling vulnerable, but Mick was still rumbling happily, his scent light and content as he threw his leg over Callum’s so he was properly curled around the other Alpha’s side. 

Mick was being very intimate, trusting even, and Callum wasn’t sure how to take it. Was it just Pack Mates being comfortable together, or was this different?

“You smell nice.” Mick whispered, nose pressing even closer to his neck and Callum tensed, for a moment fearing Mick would try to bite him, hurt him to show his dominance, but Mick just let out another soft noise and then _kissed_ the point where Callum’s neck met his shoulder. 

Callum let out a whine - a very un-Alpha like whimper that seemed to come from somewhere deep within. Mick pushed himself up on his elbow, concern shining through in his eyes, and leaned in to push his nose against Callum’s.

“Is it too much? I can go if you want me too.” Mick murmured. Callum shook his head.

“I don’t want you to go.” Callum sighed, curling a hand around Mick’s waist to keep him in place. Mick shushed him softly. 

“But you smell anxious.” the other Alpha replied softly. Callum swallowed thickly. 

“Because I don’t understand what this is…” he sighed. Mick rumbled again, bringing their foreheads together. “Is this platonic or not so platonic cuddling?” Callum added when Mick stayed quiet. Mick chuckled.

“What do you want it to be?” he asked. Callum blinked, unsure what he wanted.

“We’re both Alphas, can we even…” Callum trailed off again. Mick had bared his neck for him, still rumbling softly, and then slowly, ever so slowly, leaned in to touch their lips together. 

“Yes, we can be more.” Mick murmured as he pulled away. “In fact, I’d like to be more.” his cheeks had flushed a soft pink now and Callum rumbled instinctively, every fibre of his being wanting Mick close to him again. He didn’t speak and instead leaned in himself, pressing his lips against Mick’s and letting his eyes flutter closed. 

Kissing another Alpha was odd. Mick didn’t naturally let Callum take charge, although he didn’t push too much either, and the content rumbles the other man let out seemed to vibrate through Callum’s whole being.

It was intoxicating. 

“So…” Callum whispered hoarsely as they parted. “Not platonic?” he asked. Mick barked out a laugh, fondly nosing Callum’s cheeks before shaking his head.

“No. Not platonic.”


	46. Alpha!Esteban/Omega!Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fraaawst said:
> 
> Heyy!! Scenario 29 from the ABO prompt list with omega!Pierre/alpha!Esteban? 🥺💕

"You're a fucking dick." Pierre announced as he stormed into the main Pack Room. Esteban looked up with a sigh, the Alpha quietly watching the murderous looking Omega pace back and forth in front of him. Pierre snapping at him was more common than people probably expected, and Esteban was used to it by now.

If anything, he almost looked forward to it.

"Why am I a dick this time around?" Esteban hummed amusedly, leaning back in the sofa and resting his arm on the back rest. Pierre snarled loudly, eyes lingering on Esteban's arms a little too long before he glared again.

"You hit me in a race" He hissed. Esteban raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Pierre meant.

"No I didn't." Esteban said calmly. "The season didn't even start yet." Pierre smelled angry, the Omega's scent strong and musky and Esteban couldn't help but draw in a deep breath to catch more of his scent. Pierre always smelled good, but when he was angry his scent became deeper, intoxicating even.

It was very distracting.

"Well you did. In my dreams." Pierre hissed, baring his teeth at the Alpha. Esteban snorted.

"You are upset with me because I crashed into you... in your dreams?" The Alpha hummed amusedly. Pierre's scent only thickened more, and Esteban clenched his fists to keep himself in check. 

"You have done it before. And you will do it again. You with your stupid Alpha clumsiness and your big fucking ego." Pierre snarled. Esteban just smiled, part of him happy at Pierre acknowledging him as an Alpha. This only seemed to anger the Omega more, his scent becoming even stronger and Esteban no longer paid attention to what the pissed of Omega was saying. 

On instinct, Esteban reached out, placing his hand on Pierre's hip and pulling him closer. The Omega's angry rambles paused briefly, but then he only continued more angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing! You asshole!" Pierre hissed as Esteban pulled the Omega onto his lap. Pierre was tense, but also didn't try to move away, letting Esteban press his face in the crook of his neck. Esteban drew in another deep breath, groaning happily as he nosed the Omega's skin.

"Esteban, what the fuck-" Pierre tried to be angry, but his voice had turned slightly breathless and he tilted his head to give Esteban better access to his skin. Esteban rumbled softly, mouthing at the sensitive skin at the crook of Pierre's neck.

"You smell so fucking good when you're angry." He groaned, hands squeezing Pierre's waist lightly until the Omega pressed closer to, letting out the tinniest little whine as his fingers dug into Esteban's shoulders.

"Y-you're a dick." Pierre stuttered, trying to snarl but then gasping as Esteban kissed his neck all the way to his jaw. 

"Come on, little Omega, you want this too." Esteban murmured in a deep voice, making Pierre shudder. Pierre still protested, muttering curse words under his breaths, but Esteban was still mouthing and kissing at his neck and it was distracting.

"I hate you." Pierre hissed. Esteban smiled breathlessly, rumbling at the Omega.

"Yet you don't smell angry anymore." He whispered. Pierre bared his teeth, making to swipe at Esteban's face, but the Alpha quickly caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of Pierre's palm. 

"You don't have to hate me. I don't hate you either." Esteban murmured. Pierre tensed up now, seeming unsure what to say. He instead lowered his eyes, fingers brushing over Esteban's neck before he ducked in, nose brushing over the Alpha's skin.

"You smell good too." Pierre murmured hesitantly. Esteban sighed happily.

"Thank you." He murmured, placing his hand om Pierre's cheek and guiding his face back up so he could nuzzle their noses together. Pierre sighed.

"I can't like you." He huffed. Estebam shrugged.

"You don't have to. Just kiss me." The Alpha rumbled. The Omega whined, his scent turning a little anxious, but Esteban rumbled soothingly, pulling him in but letting Pierre close the gap between them.

The Omega's lips were soft, tasting of spices and pastry and Esteban groaned, deepening the kiss as he slipped his hand under Pierre's shirt, feeling his warm skin.

"Still upset with me now?" Esteban asked as they parted. Pierre huffed.

"Just stop crashing into me in my dreams." He said, playfully baring his teeth. Esteban chuckled. 

"I promise." He smiled. "I'll find something else to do in your dreams."


	47. Alpha!Callum/Omega!Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suckmyballshoney asked
> 
> Ok ok ok so hear me out : mallum, Marcus left for another house in the city and they both go crazy over the lack of the other and callum goes alpha mode and gets to marcus’ house and they ✨fuck✨
> 
> This perhaps should have been a longer fic (and it might still be) but I just had to write this jsjs. I hope you like it Flo!

Being an Alpha meant Callum prided himself in being independent. Sure, he valued having Pack close, but he was also good on his own.

At least, he had thought so.

For years on end, Callum had shared an apartment with Marcus, something he had been hesitant about at first. He wasn't sure how an Alpha and Omega who were unmated were supposed to live together, but it worked. 

It helped that Marcus used good suppressants and only really needed some spooning and cuddling when he hit his Heat, creating less strain on their relationship. Callum didn't want to sleep with Marcus as that would change their dynamics abruptly,going from friends to something much deeper which he wasn't ready for - although his instincts very much screamed the opposite. 

Whenever people asked, Callum always said they worked hard at making it work, worked hard to fit together even though everything about them screamed they couldn't- not when they were both unmated and living together. Callum lied though, Marcus never bothered him and Callum also didn't bother Marcus. If anything, Callum was comforted coming home and finding the Omega curled up on his sofa.

They worked almost too well.

But it wasn't until Marcus left that Callum truly realised how much the Omega meant to him.

It had been a hard decision for Marcus, and Callum had smelled how uncomfortable Marcus had been when he had told Callum, the Omega stuttering and looking anywhere but the Alpha's face. Callum had pretended like it wasn't a big deal, not wanting to make Marcus feel any more bad than he already was, but seeing the moving truck arrive and helping Marcus load his belongings into the truck was probably the hardest thing Callum had ever done.

Marcus had hugged him tightly once they had finished, cooing softly and rubbing his cheek on Callum's shoulder while Callum pretended not to see that Marcus had packed one of Callum's sweater in his bag.

He finally realised he was going to miss the Omega.

The first days, Callum managed to convince himself that he was okay, that is was nice to have his apartment back to himself, but that wasn't right at all. Callum missed Marcus's scent, missed the Omega curling up with him as they watched TV, and desperately needed Marcus back in his bed like the few times the Omega had crawled in after a nightmare or during a storm.

Marcus was _his_ , Callum's instincts told him, and it wasn't right that the Kiwi was all the way across town, all alone in an apartment where he might bring other Alphas to.

Callum had to do something about it.

That's why Callum found himself barefoot, in the middle of the night, running towards the Omega's apartment. The coherent part of his mind was fucking confused but his instincts were cheering him on, telling him to get back what belonged to him. 

He was rumbling softly under his breath as he reached Marcus's door, impatiently ringing the doorbell and then knocking on the door when there was no answer.

But Marcus still didn't open the door.

Callum tried again and again, but to no avail, the Omega wasn't home, probably out flirting with other Alphas and Callum angrily punched the wall.

He had let his Omega get away.

Callum walked back to his apartment slowly, the cold now seeping through his thin t-shirt and into his skin as his feet ached from where they had been scratched up with rocks and twigs. Still, the pain in his body was nothing compared to the heavy feeling of loss in his chest - the feeling of losing a Mate.

He had almost reached his apartment when he thought he could smell Marcus's sweet scent in the air and scoffed, mentally telling himself he was being foolish, that he was losing his mind, until-

"Callum!" Callum turned abruptly at the sound of the voice, seeing Marcus run over him from a cab. The Omega's eyes were wide and before Callum knew it, Marcus had jumped in his arms, legs wrapped around the Alpha's waist as the Omega pressed his face in Callum's shoulder, whimpering softly. 

"I miss you." Marcus whined, while Callum just growled and clutched the younger man close.

"Mine..." he sighed, nosing Marcus's neck. Marcus let out a soft noise of surprise that almost sounded like a moan.

"Callum?" The Omega asked softly. Callum shuddered, moving towards his apartment with Marcus still in his arms. The Alpha didn't speak until he had carried Marcus up the stairs and into the apartment, gently laying the Omega down on sofa and leaning over him.

"You belong here." Callum said shakily, kissing Marcus's jaw before hiding his face in the Omega's neck, embarrassed with how clingy he was being. Marcus purred contentedly, arms wrapping around the Alpha as he stroked Callum's hair soothingly.

"Yes, you're right." He sighed, tilting his head back to give Callum better access to his throat. Callum nosed the skin briefly, before pulling back to look Marcus in the eye, finding the Omega's gaze soft and trusting.

"I think you are my Mate." Callum sighed, fingers brushing over Marcus's cheek. Marcus cooed softly, nosing Callum's hand.

"I think you're right." He murmured in answer, before pulling Callum into a deep kiss.

It was all a blur after that, Callum's instincts clouding his mind as he finally got what he had longed for. He remembered sucking bruises on Marcus's neck, then on his chest and one just under the Omega's belly button, making sure everyone knew who Marcus belonged to.

Marcus's soft gasp as Callum pushed into him madw the Alpha come back to reality a bit more, whispering sweet nothings in the Omega's ear as he moved his hips in slow, deep thrusts, feeling Marcus come undone under his touch. 

"I love you..." Marcus gasped out as he came when Callum's knot swelled inside him, linking them firmly together. Callum smiled breathlessly, cradling his beautiful Omega close. 

"I love you too Marcus. I think I always have." Callum murmured, drawing Marcus in for another slow kiss.

"Guess this means I need to call the moving truck again?" Marcus asked teasingly. Callum chuckled, lightly fitting his teeth on the Omega's shoulder. 

"Please. I need you close to me." He murmured.

Maybe being not quite independent was not so bad as Callum had thought. Not if it meant having Marcus with him forever.


	48. Alpha!Max/Omega!Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for "I asked you to cuddle with me because I’m scared of thunderstorms and I can feel and smell that you’re getting horny. Do you, uhh… want help with that?" and Max/Lance - and its a pairing I really like so I HAD to write it sjsj
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lance wouldn’t necessarily say he was close to Max. Sure, now that Checo was the Dutchman’s teammate, the Mexican tried to baby them both at the same time, but Max was an Alpha and Lance was _weary_ of Alphas at best. Sebastian was an Alpha too, a kind, polite one, but even Sebastian went into Rut and Lance had seen the hickeys and bite Marks on Charles’s skin once the Omega left the Alpha’s room after a session.

And if Sebastian could lose control like that, then Lance didn’t want to know what would happen if Max did. 

So in general, Lance kept his distance from Max, which wasn’t hard because Lance kept his distance from almost everyone. He wasn’t very well-loved in the Paddock and he was mostly okay with that, just happy enough with Checo and Esteban around if he needed anyone. 

Max also seemed wary of him, always frowning and sniffing the air when Checo pulled Lance over to sit with them, and it unnerved Lance, who wasn’t sure what he had done wrong to begin with. 

But even with the wariness and the awkwardness between them, Lance supposed he also somewhat trusted the Alpha. One night, when Lance had fallen asleep on the sofa, he had woken up to find the Alpha sitting next to him, without trying to touch him or hurt him.

In fact, it had almost looked like Max was protecting him - guarding him against the other Alphas in the room. 

It had been oddly endearing, but also more confusing, especially when upon noticing Lance had woken up again, Max had snarled loudly and had then stormed off.

Ever since then, Lance tried to keep his distance even more, not wanting to upset Max again, but the Alpha seemed intent on always being close, but also always got mad when Lance noticed it. 

It was odd, and Lance didn’t know what to do about it. So he just let it be.

~~~~~~

Lance whimpered softly as he heard the thunder rumbling loudly outside. He hated storms, hated the flashes of light and hated the loud sounds of thunder. He was scared and uncomfortable, and even his nest wasn’t making him feel better anymore. Lance whined, slowly getting up and pulling a thin fleece blanket up around his shoulders as he padded out of his room and into the main Pack Room, which was almost completely deserted. 

“Are you okay?” a voice suddenly spoke up, making Lance flinch. The Omega turned with another soft noise leaving his throat, swallowing thickly when he realised Max had been sitting on the floor next to Lance’s door, sitting back against the wall.

“Yes.” Lance murmured. The Alpha frowned.

“You smell really scared though.” he murmured, slowly getting up with his eyes never leaving Lance’s form.

“I don’t like storms, they scare me.” Lance admitted after an awkward moment of silence. 

“Oh.” Max answered, swallowing thickly. Lance hesitated, breathing in through his nose and finding the Alpha’s scent was nervous, and worried.

Max smelled nice.

“Do you uhm…” Lance started. “Do you maybe, only if you want to we don’t have to-”

“Do I maybe what?” Max interrupted Lance’s rambles. His voice was soft, breathless, and it made Lance shudder.

“Do you want to cuddle with me in my nest?” Lance asked shyly, pointing back to his room. “It would make me feel safer if I’m not alone.” he added, lowering his eyes. Max nodded.

“Okay.” he smiled gently. Lance nodded dumbly, not having expected the Alpha to agree, but then shuffled back to his room with Max following closely after him. Lance crawled back into his nest, fluffing the pillows up before wordlessly pointing to where Max could lay down. The Alpha rumbled softly, laying down on his side and watching Lance continue to fuss over everything. 

“How do you want to cuddle?” Max asked. Lance shrugged, moving closer and giving the Alpha a shy smile.

“Spoon me?” he asked, laying down and purring as Max pressed up against his back, his arms wrapping around Lance’s waist. Lance cooed softly, angling his head so the Alpha could push his face in the crook of his neck, which made Max rumble happily in return.

“You smell so good.” Max mumbled, squeezing Lance closer as Lance pulled the blankets up over them. 

“Thank you.” Lance purred happily, sighing contentedly as he intertwined his fingers with Max’s, wiggling back to be closer to him.

“S-shit.” Max groaned, tensing up. Lance drew in a deep breath, feeling something pressing up against his ass and then _smelling_ how aroused the Alpha was.

“Sorry… Sorry Lance, I- _fuck_ ” Max scrambled away from the Omega, but Lance whined and rolled over, moving after the Alpha and crawling onto his lap. He had moved purely on instinct, wanting Max to stay, and whimpered when the Alpha’s bulge pressed against his ass once more. 

“Lance…” Max said tensely, hands curled into fists next to his hips as he seemed to restrain himself from touching the Omega. Lance let out a breathless cooing sound, bumping their noses together.

“Let me help you with that.” he whispered. Max’s eyes had almost gone black now, arousal making the Alpha’s scent musky and thick. Lance leaned in, hesitating briefly before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Max kissed back eagerly, tongue running over Lance’s bottom lip until Lance parted his lips for him. Lance experimentally rolled his hips, rubbing his ass down on Max’s groin and moaning softly when the Alpha huffed and clutched at Lance’s waist.

“Lance, I... “ Max groaned, dropping his head back and sucking in a ragged breath when Lance continued to move his hips.

“I-I want you inside me.” Lance whispered. “But I want it slowly, gently…” he trailed off, expecting Max to get impatient, but the Alpha only swallowed thickly, cheeks flushing red.

“I won’t last long enough now.” he said. “I want the first time with you to be perfect, not like this.” he muttered. Lance smiled breathlessly.

“You’ve thought of me like that?” he asked. Max huffed.

“I well…” he shrugged helplessly. Lance hummed, still continuing to grind his hips.

“I thought you hated me, I always seemed to anger you.” Lance muttered, slowing his movements until Max grunted in frustration.

“You don’t- well… I wasn’t angry at you, I was angry at how much I care about you.” Max gasped out. Lance hummed, quickening his movements again as he leaned in, letting Max mouth at his neck. 

“I care about you too.” Lance whispered softly, seductively. Max growled low in his chest, burying his face in Lance’s neck before grunting, pushing up against Lance’s ass as he shuddered and came in his pants. Lance shushed him softly, stroking Max’s hair as he let the Alpha hold him close. It felt right, having Max this close, comforting Max as the Alpha caught his breath. 

“Sorry, this is embarrassing,” Max muttered finally, pulling back. Lance smiled softly at him, letting out a little cooe and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I like you like this. I like it when you are sweet with me.” he whispered. Max growled softly, resting their foreheads together.

“Good. Because I want to be like this with you.” he answered. Lance continued to coee softly, gently letting his fingers brush over Max’s jaw, before huffing when Max smirked.

“What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Max chuckled.

“You don’t even notice the storm outside anymore.” he teased. Lance glared. 

“I was going to suggest a round 2, but perhaps that’s not a good idea.” Lance hummed, scrambling away from the Alpha with a teasing glint in his eyes. Max grinned, crawling after him and catching Lance around his waist, the two of them tumbling back on the mattress. Their lips collided once more and they kissed slowly, until Max pulled away again, looking down on the Omega sprawled under him.

“How about I make _you_ feel good now…”


	49. Alpha!Nico/Omega!Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tocadoguara on tumblr asked;   
> For the ABO prompt - 31 +Hulknussen?
> 
> You just walked in on me. I’m pissed off. I’m nesting. But you’re here now so get your ass in my nest or get the fuck out.
> 
> Its a bit softer than the prompt sounds jsjs!

Nico hummed softly under his breath as he headed into the Pack Room, smiling softly at the familiarity of it all. He wasn't in F1 anymore, but he hadn't left the Pack, visiting his motorsport family as often at he could as it was one of the only places he felt at home.

"Nico!" Lance smiled widely when he spotted Nico, he younger Alpha coming over to rub his nose against Nico's in greeting. Nico rumbled softly as he returned the gesture, fondly ruffling the hair of his brief teammate.

"Did everyone behave while I was gone?" Nico chuckled, glancing at Sebastian, the Omega having come up behind Lance to greet Nico with a pat on the shoulder.

"No. But then again no one here ever behaves." Sebastian told him in German. As in he had felt in his gut that it was his time to shine, Charles came over, a lopsided grin on his face as he pushed up against Sebastian's side, his eyes trailing over Nico's form.

"Did you smell my Heat coming, Hülkenberg, is that why you're here?" The Omega purred. Nico rolled his eyes, used to the younger's antics. He had helped Charles through his Heats before, when no one else could keep up with his endless sex drive, but that was in the past now.

He couldn't while he secretly longed for someone else.

"Not this time, little trouble." Nico hummed. "You have a Mate for that now." He added, jerking his chin in direction of Alex, who was sitting on the nearby sofa. He Alpha didn't seem surprised, just rumbling softly and Charles practically rushed over to him, contentedly curling up on Alex's lap and tucking his head under the Alpha's chin. Nico nodded at the younger man, and Alex smiled and nodded back.

"You'll find something like that." Sebastian told Nico again, nuzzling his cheek softly. Nico sighed and smiled sadly at the man.

They both knew Nico had found his Mate already. His feelings just weren't reciprocated.

"Yeah..." Nico just sighed, before wandering further into the Pack Room, greeting his Pack Mates and nuzzling and hugging everyone who wanted him too.

He was home. Yet one thing was missing.

Nico breathed in through his nose, catching the soft, silky smooth scent that made every nerve in his being tingle. The Alpha rumbled softly, stepping closer to the room the scent was coming from. He knew if he were to enter, Kevin and him would just fight, yell and scream at each other until the Omega would run of to hide God knows where, with God knows who.

But it would all be worth it for those few, although painful, moment of interactions.

Nico swallowed thickly, and opened the door to Kevin's room.

"Wha- Get out!" Kevin instantly snarled. Nico sighed, disappointment making his heart feel heavy but then that feeling was changed into worry when he saw the Omega was sitting in the centre of a carefully made nest, his own shirt discarded and his legs tucked under him.

"I'm sorry." Nico managed to breathe out. Kevin was glaring at him, scooting back lightly and pulling up a fleece blanket over himself. Nico took a step closer on instinct, but Kevin bared his teeth angrily.

"I didn't mean to disturb." Nico said. Kevin scoffed.

"Well you did." He hissed in answer. Nico sighed.

"I'll go then. I'm sorry." He murmured, lightly baring his throat at the Dane. Kevin blinked dumbly, seeming unsure what to do.

"Yes. Or... or you can get in." He said, pointing at the carefully made nest. "The room smells like you now anyways." He added offhandedly. Nico nodded silently, toeing off his shoes before carefully crawling onto the mattress. Kevin whined and took his hand, pulling and pushing at the Alpha until the German was just where the Omega wanted him to be. 

"There." Kevin murmured, laying down next to Nico, his head on the Alpha's shoulder as he slipped his hand under the hem of Nico's shirt. Nico let out a shaky rumble, holding the Omega as close as he dared as he softly nosed his face into the Dane's soft hair. 

"I didn't know you were visiting." Kevin murmured after a moment of silence. Nico trailed his fingers along the Dane's spine, feeling his warm skin against his own.

"I didn't know I had to tell you in advance." Nico answered. Kevin shrugged, pushing his face into Nico's neck and inhaling deeply.

"I made a nest because I... I missed you." He said breathlessly. Nico scoffed.

"You missed me? You never do anything but yell at me when I'm here." The Alpha answered. Kevin pulled away from him, seeming to tense up, and Nico was just sick and tired of having the Omega blow up on him. 

And so Nico leaned in, pressing a hand to Kevin's cheek and then brought their lips together in a searing kiss. He expected Kevin to pull away, expected the Omega to hit him, but then Kevin let out the softest little cooing sound and crawled on top of Nico, not once letting their lips part.

When they finally parted, they were both breathless, staring at each other until Kevin smiled shakily and laid back down, half sprawled on top of Nico.

"I missed you." Kevin repeated. Nico but his lip to keep in his giddy smile.

"I missed you too."


	50. Omega!Seb & Omega!Charles & Alpha!Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt might be too specific but: ABO where Charles is angry about Seb and Lance being besties and just missing Seb in general. So our favourite brainless Omega decides to attack Lance and Lance just lies there like a stick and when Charles realises Lance smells a bit like Seb he quiets down and snuggles close instead (its up to you if Seb makes an appearance) thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit 50 chapters

Charles felt his blood boil as he looked in direction of the Aston Martin garage. Lance and Sebastian were sitting outside in the sun, talking animatedly to each other. Seb seemed relaxed around the younger man, even if Lance was an Alpha, and didn't hesitate shoving Lance's shoulder when Lance made an apparently funny comment. 

Charles hissed softly under his breath, resolutely turning away and staring at his red car. He heard Carlos talking in the garage next to his own and it just wasn't right, wasn't how things were supposed to be. Andrea looked up with a questioning look, the trainer probably having smelled the change in Charles's scent, but the Omega shook his head, taking a deep breath before plastering a media ready smile on his face.

But he was hurt, very hurt. Sebastian may have found him annoying, but Charles had adored the older man, and had been hopeful when Sebastian had said nothing between them would change when he went to that damned green team.

But things had changed. And Lance was to blame.

The Alpha had to pay.

~~~~

Charles had a reasonably good test session and had forgotten about his anger until he walked into the Pack Room. He instinctively wanted to go find Seb to talk about the car, before realising he was not allowed to do so anymore. Charles huffed a little, tugging his sweater closer around himself as he moved further into the building. He couldn't see Sebastian anywhere and that only increased Charles's annoyance even more, the Omega grumbling lowly as he shuffled to the sofas, before bumping into to someone.

"Oh sorry Charles, I wasn't paying attention." Lance's gentle voice sounded. Charles looked up at the Alpha and bared his teeth, the anger flaring up so abruptly within him that he couldn't stop it. He jumped forward, fists colliding with Lance's chest and then his stomach too. Charles growled as loud as he could, trying to hurt the Alpha, but while Lance huffed, seeming startled, he did not seem to be in pain.

"Charles-" Lance tried softly. Charles let out hoarse cry, trying to hit Lance's face now, but the Canadian caught his palm and held it.

"Calm down!" He said more firmly while Charles struggled, digging his nails into the Alpha's palm until Lance had to let go. Charles tried again, hitting his fist even harder against Lance's torso.

"You took him! You took him from me!" Charles cried out. Lance still seemed confused, pushing Charles away and seeming to struggle to find a good reply.

"Do you want a hug?" Lance huffed out eventually, and the words caught Charles so off guard that he stilled. He stood opposite Lance for a moment, breathing heavily, but then suddenly slumped against the Alpha, forehead resting against Lance's collarbone as his arms hung limply at his sides. Lance shushed him gently, arms wrapping around Charles as the Omega whimpered pathetically.

"Is this about Seb?" Lance asked, and the sharp hiss from Charles was all the Alpha needed in reply. Charles hid his face in Lance's chest, feeling embarassed about his reaction, and whimpered when he realised Lance's sweater smelled ever so slightly like the German Omega.

"You took him from me." Charles hicupped. Lance let out a soft, shushing noise, gently nosing Charles's hair.

"No I didn't. He misses you too." Lance murmured gently. Charles dared to perk up at the Alpha now, feeling so small and weak as the Alpha smiled down on him.

"Really?" He asked in a tiny voice. 

"Really." A third voice sounded from behind Charles. The Omega turned to find Sebastian standing nearby, the German opening his arms as Charles rushed towards him and holding the younger man tightly.

"I don't want to be replaced." Charles sniffled as Sebastian rocked him gently. Seb was important to him, so so important since Charles had lost all his other mentors in the past.

"You could never be replaced." Sebastian whispered, stroking Charles's hair. "No one else can be my disaster child." He soothed. Charles huffed, pulling back to glare at the older Omega, but then smiled hesitantly.

"I'm glad." He murmured a bit shyly, leaning in to bump his nose against Seb's. Sebastian hummed and nuzzled back, before turning to Lance.

"Are you okay?" The German asked the young Alpha softly. Lance chuckled a bit awkwardly but nodded.

"I'll have some scratches on me that I'll have to explain to Esteban, but otherwise I'll be fine." He murmured. Sebastian hummed.

"I made a nest, want to join?" He asked, before rolling his eyes as Charles sulked. "Yes, the both of you. And Mick. You all need to get along now." He chastised. Charles grumbled but then nodded, reaching out to take Lance's sleeve in his hand to pull him along.

Maybe this wouldn't be so mad, maybe this would mean cuddling sessions would only be more comfortable. 

Although he still had to test Mick.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave request here or find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
